Back to Hogwarts…Past Hogwarts!
by Ukulelepotterhead
Summary: What do you get when prankster, James Sirius Potter, goes to the ministry during his winter break and finds a shiny golden object? Chaos of course! Follow the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Scamander, Lupin and Malfoy as they meet their teenage parents, and have some fun of their own while learning about their parents' times. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Found it

Back to Hogwarts…Past Hogwarts!

Chapter 1: Found it

I do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J. .

**The pictures of the next generation kids are links on my profile. Check it out if you want to know what they look like. Enjoy : )**

Next Generation children by ages

Teddy Remus Lupin-20  
>Victoire Weasley-18<br>Dominique Weasley-16  
>Molly Weasley-15<br>Louis Weasley-14  
>Roxanne Weasley-14<br>Fred Weasley-13  
>James Sirius Potter-13<br>Alice Jean Longbottom-13  
>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-12<br>Rose Ginevra Weasley-12  
>Albus Severus Potter-12<br>Frank Alexander Longbottom-11  
>Lucy Weasley-11<br>Hugo Zachary Weasley-10  
>Lily Luna Potter-10<br>Lorcan Scamander-9  
>Lysander Scamander-9<br>Nicolas Liam Longbottom-9

James Sirius' POV

"Come on James, it'll be fast!", my dad told me.  
>"Where are Al and Lily?" I asked<br>"You know they went with mum to your Gran's house"

Al and Lily are my brother and sister. Who's my mum? Well Ginny Weasley. And my dad? The one and only Harry Potter. That makes me a proud Potter, James Sirius Potter. As of right now I was at the Ministry of Magic, accompanying my dad to leave some paper work.

"I wish I could have gone with them" I grumble.  
>"Maybe next time you'll think better about it when you turn your brother's hair purple".<br>I smile deviously, "He said he wishes he could be like Teddy".  
>We keep on walking until we get to some offices.<br>"You wait here, don't move" he instructs me, with a strict look. I nod and sigh, crossing my arms. I see him disappear into a room and huff.

A man passes running by with a box full of things, I watch as something falls from it and the little golden object with a chain around it catches my eye, I run to pick it up and yell at the man, telling him that he dropped it, the man keeps on running and doesn't turn back. I look at the object curiously when I hear the door to my dad's office open. "All set, now we can go to your Gran's", he says as I quickly stuff the object in my pocket. I smile happily and we side along apparate to the Burrow.

Once my feet touch the ground I run into the house looking for my best friend and cousin, Fred. I give my grandma a quick kiss and wave hello go my Aunt and Uncles. I keep on running until I find the person I was looking for in what use to be my uncle Fred and George's room. Once he sees my devious smile he smirks. "You have something", he states.  
>I smile and nod, getting the golden object out of my pocket.<br>"WOW!" He practically yells.  
>"Shhhhh" I say to him<br>"Sorry…what is it?" He asks  
>I shrug and suddenly all of my cousins come into the room, from the oldest who is my godbrother Teddy to Nick, the youngest and my uncle Neville and aunt Hanna's son. I groan.<br>"How did you get a time turner?" Victoire asks in a demanding tone.  
>"Found it" I respond shrugging, and she raises an eyebrow at me.<br>"Let me see it!" Dominique said eagerly.  
>"No, Dom I asked for it first!" Exclaims Fred<br>They started tugging at it at the same time, it snaps and hits the ground in what seemed like slow motion as Scorpius Malfoy comes into the room. The next thing I knew we are all being sucked into a tube, as if we were apparating, but it went faster and lasted longer.

I opened my eyes and looked around, rubbing my head where it had made impact with the floor. It looked like we were at Hogwarts, in the great hall, it was empty though. Of course, I thought, we have been transported to Hogwarts, but since it is winter break there is no one here. Everyone started to stand up as I told them my conclusion, it wasn't until most if them started nodding that a tall man with long white hair and beard came into the hall. He had half moon shaped glasses and a crooked nose, his eyes twinkled when he saw us and he smiled. My jaw dropped.

"And who must you be?" He asked.  
>Teddy, finally regaining his composure answered the man. "I'm Teddy Lupin, we are from 2018, you're Dumbledore."<br>"That I am" Al's namesake answered.  
>"Should we tell you who we are?" Asked Vic.<br>"No no, I know perfectly well who you are."  
>We all looked at eachother and raised an eyebrow.<br>"But", he said, "during dinner tonight you might want to tell everyone else, and when you do introduce yourself say your name, age, parents, and what house you are in".  
>"Why do we have to tell them our house?" Asked Molly.<br>"While we figure out how to get you home, you will be staying with them". Dumbledore told us.  
>"Can't we stay with our parents?" Molly asked once again.<br>"No, I want to stay with my house, I don't mind staying with my parents but I hear that Slytherins are not very nice in this time" Scorpius responded quickly, mumbling the last part.  
>Those last comments had made me realize something. Telling everyone would mean telling my parents, my teenage parents. Suddenly I smiled at the thought, this ought to be fun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Lupin, Bill and Percy

Chapter 2: Lupin, Bill and Percy

I do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J. .

**The pictures of the next generation kids are links on my profile. Check it out if you want to know what they look like. Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>We waited until dinner came around, Victoire started speaking French like she always does when she is worried as Teddy tried to calm her down.<br>Finally after about two hours of sitting in the great hall, kids between the ages of eleven and seventeen started coming in, following them were about 12 adults, including my aunts and uncles, grandparents and four people I had never seen before, but had heard much of.  
>Teddy stared in awe when he saw the lady with an enthusiastic smile and bubblegum pink hair and the man with scars on his face and sandy hair. Victoire held his hand and gave it a squeeze as he smiled back at her. Everyone took a seat as they stared at us and whispered to one another. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "We have today some unexpected visitors." All eyes turned to us. "They all have to do with people in this room, so with no further announcement I will let them introduce themselves." He turned to us expectantly. Victoire nudged Teddy and I could see they had a silent conversation with their eyes, finally Teddy sighed.<br>"Er, hi, we are from 2018", at this everyone gasped and looked around making comments, obviously noticing we were their future children. "I'm Teddy Lupin, I'm 20 and I was in Hufflepuff when I was in school." I could see Lupin stare at him in shock, searching his face for scars.  
>A voice I had never headed but always dreamed of hearing broke the silence. "Who's the mum?" Asked Sirius Black grinning mischievously.<br>"Nymphadora Tonks", Teddy responded, changing his hair to bubblegum pink. Sirius' mouth drops, Tonks grins happily and Lupin goes pale. He looked at us with a questioning look and we all shake our heads, knowing that he wanted to know if Teddy was a werewolf.  
>"Don't worry dad." Teddy spoke directly to him for the first time in his life. He nodded and turned to Tonks.<br>"I'm sorry" he said.  
>"What are you sorry for! He looks like a great kid and I know I wouldn't have regretted anything." She said the last part softly. Victoire gave Teddy a little push and he went stumbling to hug his mom, his dad needing the same little push from Sirius. We smiled knowing how much Teddy had always dreamed of this moment.<br>"Enough of that, we need to get on if we want to get these children home soon", I turn in the direction of the drawling voice and see Severus Snape. For a moment a pang of anger takes over me, but then I remember all that he did for my dad and give him a grateful smile, to which he responds with a slight nod but quickly turns away with cold eyes.  
>Victoire steps up.<br>"I'm Victoire Weasley, I'm nineteen and I was in Ravenclaw." The Weasley's eyebrows shoot up, considering she did not have red hair and was not in Gryffindor. She continued, "My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour". Uncle Bill nods and holds Aunt Fleur's hand. I make a face knowing they are not married yet.  
>"I'm Dom, er, Dominique Weasley, I'm 16 and I was in Gryffindor, I'm also Bill and Fleur's daughter", she says and continued talking, patting Louis' head, "and this is…"<br>"I can introduce myself, thank you very much", he says, and I can see a lot of girls look at him with dreamy smiles, his Veela genes affecting them. "I'm Louis Weasley, I'm a Lion and 14 years old, and I'm their brother", he says pointing at Dom and Vic. Aunt Fleur raises an eyebrow at him, as he winks at a girl in the Ravenclaw table, and Uncle Bill looked proud at his only son.  
>"I call being next!" I exclaim.<br>"By ages", Molly tells me and I huff, I wanted to see mom and dad's reaction so bad.  
>"I'm Molly Weasley and I am a current 15 year old Ravenclaw, my parents are Percy and Audry".<br>Uncle Percy's expression changes from a cross look to a surprised one, he looks at Audry. Uncle Percy knew Audry from when he came to Hogwarts, but he never talked to her much, until after the war when they saw each other again at Uncle George's shop where aunt Audry got a part time job, before working at the ministry. Aunt Audry looked at him in surprise, and my other uncles raise an eyebrow, Percy was still not talking to them and seeing his daughter with us made them surprised. Gran started crying and saying something about naming his daughter after him, she hugged him and he hesitantly hugged her back. Once everything calmed down Lucy started talking.  
>"I am Lucy Weasley and I just got sorted into Gryffindor. I'm 11 and Molly's sister." She said. I could see Uncle Percy nod proudly and Aunt Audry give her a soft smile.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: George, Ron and Harry

Chapter 3: George, Ron, Harry

I do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J. .

**The pictures of the next generation kids are links on my profile. Check it out if you want to know what they look like. Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>"Fred your next" Rose tells him.<br>"Yes!" He exclaims and cleared his throat but gets interrupted by Gran.  
>"Oh Arthur, more babies from our babies!", she goes and hugs Fred.<br>"Gran…can't breath!" He squeaks.  
>"Sorry dear", she sniffs and flattens out Fred's shirt.<br>Fred clears his throat again, " I am Fredrick Weasley the second, prankster, lion and 13 year old", he says bowing in the direction of the four tables, "my parents are George and Angelina", he finishes. Uncle George smiles, seeing that he was a prankster and Aunt Angie's eyes go wide. She always told us that she thought Fred was the one that fancied her.  
>"Me next, I'm Roxanne Weasley, I'm 14, a Gryffindor and unfortunately his sister", she says.<br>Fred looks at her and winks, smiling cheekily, "Love ya too, sis", he says and she rolls her eye playfully.

"Finally me!" I exclaim. "Ok ok, I'm Potter, James Sirius Potter." I smirk, imitating a guy from a muggle movie I had watched at uncle Ron's house. "I'm 13, a Gryffindor, and yes, I do live up to my namesakes. My parents are the boy who lived and…"  
>I can see dad looking at me intently as everyone else listens closely, "the one and only Ginny Weasley!" The room erupts in chaos, and I grin. My uncles all look at my dad with a death glare, my mum looks extremely happy, Gran looked like she was about to cry of joy and my siblings gave me a look that asked if I wanted to kill dad, some girls from other tables looking jealously at my mum.<br>Mum and dad weren't together yet, since it was still October here according to Dumbledore and they didn't get together until later this year. Looking at my family I had almost forgotten that everyone else who tended Hogwarts was there. They looked at us as if we were crazy, which I wouldn't deny. Al clears his throat and the room calms down. "I'm Albus Severus Potter" "WHAT!" Uncle Ron yells and Al frowns.  
>Aunt Hermione slaps him in the arm,<br>Snape looks at dad incredulously,  
>Dumbledore looked honored,<br>Dad looks confused,  
>And mum looks a bit surprised.<br>"I'm 12, in Gryffindor and I'm James' brother." He started of screaming and when he got everyone's attention he talked quieter. Al always had a way of calming people down. Everyone relaxed a bit but still looked confused and uncle Ron looked angry. "We can't tell you why that's his name, we could end up ruining everything." Everyone nodded, compromising with my statement.  
>"Go Lils"<br>"I'm Lily Luna Potter, I'm 10 and I don't have a house yet, although daddy said I'm going to be a beautiful Gryffindor, like mummy!" She smiled innocently.  
>My mum and dad blushed at her comment and several awwws were heared around the hall.<br>"Your turn Ally" I told Alice, smiling at her and winking, she raises an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, she was so stubborn, I loved it.  
>"You can go Rosie" she told my cousin, seeing her eager face.<br>"I'm Rose Ginevra Weasley", she started, "I'm a Gryffindor and in my second year. My parents at Ron and…"  
>"Hermione!" Hugo exclaimed excitedly, interrupting Rose.<br>Uncle Ron blushed a very deep scarlet and the only thing that stood out on his face were his blue eyes against the red face and hair. Aunt Hermione blushed a little too and advert my uncles eyes.  
>My mum gave my godmother and godfather a hug, "Thank you", she said. "For naming her after me", she clarified. They both smiled at her.<br>"I'm Hugo Zachary , I'm 10, I don't know my house and I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I'm Rosie's little brother." He said innocently.  
>"Two?" Uncle Ron squeaked.<br>"Two" Smiled my Aunt, "I always liked the name Hugo and Rose."  
>"Hand it over George" said my Uncle Fred as my Uncle George handed him five sickles.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Neville, Luna and Malfoy

Chapter 4: Neville, Luna and Malfoy

I do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J. .

**The pictures of the next generation kids are links on my profile. Check it out if you want to know what they look like. Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>"Now you can go" Rose told Alice.<br>She smiles at her. "My name is Alice Jean, I'm 13 and a proud Hufflepuff." She said.  
>"You never said who your parents are!", announced uncle Fred, and everyone nodded.<br>"Oh, I forgot" she smirked, "Your turn Frankie."  
>"I'm Frank Alezander, I'm 11 and in my first year as a Hufflepuff. Drive it home Nick"<br>"I'm Nicolas Liam, I'm 9 and I want to be a Gryffindor like my dad, although I wouldn't mind being a Hufflepuff like mum."  
>"Who are your parents?" Asked Aunt Hermione, eager for more knowledge about the future.<br>"Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott!" Nick cheered innocently.  
>Uncle Neville's eyes almost popped off their sockets as he blushed, I turned to the Hufflepuff table to see Aunt Hannah blushing and staring at her three children in disbelief, while her friend Susan nudged her. Ally, Frank and Nick smirked. "Hi mum!" Said Alice looking at Aunt Hannah.<br>"Hey dad!" Said Frank looking at Uncle Neville and Nick waves enthusiastically at both of them. They gulped and waved back.  
>"Why are you guys together if you are not Weasley's?" Asked Uncle George and Gran elbowed him.<br>"Ow, just asking", he says raising his hands up in surrender.  
>"Oh!" I say, "Ally here, and I go way back, we were practically together since the day she was born, our love brought our families closer together."<br>Alice gaped at me, "You wish Potter".  
>"You know it" I respond and she rolls her eyes, knowing, or thinking, I was joking, but everything I said, I meant. Aunt Hannah and mum are raising their eyebrows at us so high that they camouflage with their hairline. Dad looks at me in surprise and Uncle Neville looks kind of mad.<br>"No", she clarifies, "Dad and you guys grew closer together after you graduated Hogwarts and mum met you shortly after, what James was trying to say is that since he was born a couple months before me, we were always tight knitted along with Fred over there."  
>"You admitted you love me" I interrupted her, teasing her.<br>"I did no such thing!" She blushed and continued, making her voice go into the correct pitch again by clearing her throat. "We spend almost all Sundays at the Burrow along with Aunt Luna and her family, we are all practically cousins." She finishes. They nod and Uncle Neville looked happy. "Thanks by the way Neville, Hannah." Says Aunt Hermione.  
>"You were my first friend Hermione", Uncle Neville tells her, giving her a hug.<br>"The twins' turn!" Announces Lucy.  
>"I'm Lorcan Scamander, I'm 9 and I do to have a house yet."<br>"I'm Lysander, his twin and our patens are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander", Aunt Luna gave them a dreamy smile. "Our dad was homeschooled", they say answering the confused looks.

"Last but not least I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm 12 and son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass".  
>"Why are you with them!" Exclaims Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy looks mad also, while their future wives tried to calm them down and the rest of the people who never liked Malfoys started saying things too.<br>"Leave him alone!" Al yelled  
>"Yeah" I say, "Maybe you guys had a rough start with a Malfoy, but Scorp is my brother and cousin's best friend. And he is not like his father or grandfather. Has he even told you what house he is in!" I yelled.<br>They looked up at us confused.  
>"Tell 'em Scorp." Said Rose, encouraging her friend.<br>""I'm a Gryffindor lion" he said and when he saw the look on his dad's face he spoke directly to him, his eyes sharp.  
>"And I'm proud of it".<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in it. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5: Dinner

Alice POV

"Good, good." Says Dumbledore at last, breaking the tension. "Now, will everyone who is part of these young people's life please go sit with them".  
>We stare in awe as he conjures another table with a swish of his wand. Our younger Aunts, Uncles, parents and grandparents stand from where they were sitting and take a seat at the newly placed table, us following closely behind. "Let the feast begin!" Exclaimed Dumbledore and food popped up on all the tables. The little kids who had never been to Hogwarts exclaimed in surprise before they started stuffing their faces with all kinds of food.<br>"So er… I'm your mum, yeah?", mum asks. I hear her voice from next to me, where she had taken a seat.  
>"Yup", I say smiling at her.<br>She nods, I always knew that in these situations mum would be the first to talk, considering dad was still shy in this time period.  
>I see that everyone is chatting freely, my brothers laughing at something James was doing, as his parents tried to hold back laughter. My dad was in front I me, Frankie next to him. On my sides were mum and James, next to him was his mum.<br>Nick ran up from out of nowhere and jumped up on mum'a lap, making her jump a little in surprise.  
>"Hey mummy!", he said enthusiastically, looking at her younger face and grinning the same grin that reminded me of James.<br>"Oh, hey Nick, was it?", she asks a smile on her face, he nods proudly, taking it as an accomplishment that his parents knew his name.  
>"I always liked the name Nick", mum starts, and I prepare myself to hear the explanation again, "It sounds, I don't know, but I always liked it, when I was little and played dolls with my other friend I always named my baby Nick", at this point dad was looking at her, smiling.<br>"I know mum, you've told me", Nick tells her, then scrunched up his nose and raises his eyebrow like dad does.  
>"Well, not you", he says and tries to process what he is trying to say in his head, "it's you but not you, it's an older you".<br>"She gets it Nickster", Frankie says, seeing how our little brother was getting frustrated. His face goes back to its usual state and he nods, looking from mum to dad to see if they really did get it.  
>"We got it", to my surprise it was dad who spoke in his calm, loving voice.<br>Apparently I am not the only one surprised because mum, and my brothers also turn to look at him abruptly.

James POV

"So James, how are we as parents ", asks mum, obviously happy that she got together with dad.  
>"You're the best!", Lily exclaims from her spot next to Frankie and dad.<br>"Was it really a good idea to name you James Sirius", dad's voice brakes in.  
>I open my mouth to respond again but Fred's voice beats me.<br>"Merlin no!", he laughs.  
>"Oh like it was such a great idea to name you Fred", I challenge, he smirks.<br>"Hey, hey, hey!", I hear uncle Fred's voice from about five seats down, "what is wrong with the name Fred?"  
>I laugh.<br>"And with Sirius?", Sirius asks from next to dad.  
>"Or with James?", this time it was dad.<br>"Well isn't it obvious you numb skulls, they obviously live up to their namesakes", Mum says rolling her eyes.  
>She hasn't changed much, I think.<br>"What's wrong with that!?", Sirius and Uncle Fred exclaim.  
>"Welllll, it might be good for you two, but not for his parents of his teachers, ha! I don't even think it's good for anyone who is around them when they have ideas!", she exclaims and we all laugh.<br>"True", Al pipes up.

Rose POV

I look around the table and see that all the 'couples' were acting weird, with the exception of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and maybe Uncle George and Aunt Angelina.  
>My mom an dad kept sneaking glances at eachother, and when the other caught them staring they would both blush and turn around. Aunt Ginny looked happy but really shy and Unless Harry smiled at her when he got the chance. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audry talked a little, getting to know eachother, although their conversation looked rather awkward. Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah would generally avoid eachother's gaze, but when their eyes met, which was often, they would blush and Uncle Neville would knock something over, making Aunt Hannah giggle.<br>"You look a lot like Hermione, exempt the Weasley hair of course", Uncle Harry stated, making me pay attention again.  
>"Yeah, I get that a lot", I say and mum and dad blush.<br>"I know what you mean", he says and Al nods.  
>I laugh.<br>"So Hug which is your favorite quidditch team?", my dad asks Hugo who was seated next to him.  
>"I like the Chuddly Cannons a lot, you say they are getting better, well your future self does", he says and dad smiles proudly as everyone else rolls their eyes.<p>

Dumbledore clears his throat and everyone falls silent.  
>"Students may now go to their dormitories", he says and our parents start to stand up.<br>"Not you", Dumbledore says looking at our table, "I have talked it over with the rest of the professors and we came to the conclusion that since a lot of you are Gryffindors you would not all fit in those dormitories, so all of you will sleep in the room of requirements, I trust all of you know where and what that is", he says with a twinkle in his eye.  
>We all look at eachother with raised eyebrows.<br>"You may all go", he dismisses us and we all stand up and head out the big oak doors.


	6. Chapter 6: Room

Chapter 6: Room

I do not own Harry Potter

James' POV

We go into the room of requirements where we see the room divided into two. There were beds for everyone each with blankets the color of their house.  
>I follow my dad into one side of the room that I guess is the boys' side and make my way to a bed close to Fred.<br>Fred looks at me and grins mischievously, obviously already planning a prank for tonight.  
>He goes over to a corner of the room with a notebook that he usually carried around and I follow him, sitting down next to him.<br>"Alright what prank should we organize tonight?", I ask in a whisper.  
>"I don't known, but we can't do it on the girls, some of them are already kind of mad at us as it is", he tells me and I nod.<br>We stay silent, thinking of a good prank and then I get an idea.  
>"You know…", I start and he looks at me eagerly, "None of our parents have really been socializing much since we got here."<br>"So?", he asks.  
>"Soooo, I think that that problem can be solved with a few drops of love potion", I say, already smirking at what would happen.<br>"Oh that's good, but we can't do it on all of them, that would look suspicious, so who would be the funniest to watch?", he asks.  
>We think for a moment, then we smirk in unison.<br>"Uncle Ron", we answer at the same time and laugh.

Alice's POV

All if the girls were now seated in different spots talking to eachother and asking questions.  
>"So Alice", I hear Aunt Ginny say and I turn to look at her.<br>"What's going on between you and James?", she asks and my eyes go wide.  
>"Nothing", I say feeling a blush creep on to my cheek and being thankful that they had cast a silencing charm on the wall.<br>"Oh, Puh-lease", says Dom and I glare at her, to which she only smirks.  
>Now I feel everyone's eyes on me and I gulp.<br>"Don't you like him?", Aunt Angelina asks and I shrug.  
>"Because we can see he is head over heels for you", Roxanne cuts in.<br>"And how about you Victoire, what's going on with Teddy and you?", Aunt Hermione changes the topic. I smile thankfully at her and she winks at me.  
>I turn to look at my mum and I see a familiar look on her face. Her eyebrow is raised and she eyeing me questionably, while a small smile plays on her lips. I gulp, knowing that that look meant nothing more than that she was sure to ask me about it later.<p>

James POV

"Good now we just need someone who can look innocent enough but is actually one of the best little pranksters in this family", Fred says raising an eyebrow.  
>I smile.<br>"Hey Nick!", I call to him, "Come here for a sec."  
>He makes his way over to us from where he was talking to his dad, my dad and my brother.<br>"What?", he asks his huge eyes housing a mischievous spark.  
>"Would you like to help us?", I ask him wiggling my eyebrows.<br>"With a prank?", he asked excitedly.  
>He already knew how to prank since he was usually the one to help us. Ever since he was a baby he had loved to cause chaos, much like me and Fred. Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah were still trying to figure out were he got that from.<br>"Yes", I respond.  
>"Okay then", he smirks and sits down next to me.<br>"Alright Niko", I say, knowing that he usually got mad when someone called him that, he only let his dad, me and Frankie say it.  
>"This is what we are going I do", Fred finishes.<br>"You will go over to the girls side saying that you want your mum or Ally or I don't know make something up, but in the process you will find Aunt Hermione's perfume", I say as he listens intently.  
>"How will I know which one is hers?", he asks.<br>"It's one that is on the most organized Gryffindor bed", I tell him and he nods.  
>"Then you will bring it over to us, so we can pour a drop into the potion", Fred says taking out a tiny bottle out of his pants pocket.<br>"Good?", I ask him.  
>"Good", he says smirking.<p>

Alice POV

I was now sitting on my bed, my mum sitting in front of me and everyone else talking about different things.  
>"So?", she asks.<br>"So what?", I ask her, thinking that maybe if I pretend long enough she will forget.  
>"You know perfectly well what", she says and raises an eyebrow.<br>"No", I say looking down at the bed sheet and twisting it in between my fingers.  
>"Alice, I know what you're doing, it's what I do when I try not to say something", she says and I mentally slap myself, forgetting that I was talking to my own mum for a moment.<br>"Ugh, well I don't know!", I scream and then realize and cover my mouth, "we have been friends since we were babies and I don't know if I just feel like he is my best friend or something more. I'm confused.", I tell her, knowing that she would keep it a secret.  
>"You were friends with Fred since you were born too weren't you?", she asks and I nod.<br>"Well do you feel the same way about James and Fred?", she raises an eyebrow.  
>"Merlin no! I mean Fred is great and all but he's just not my type", I say and then realize what had come out of my mouth.<br>"So you do like James", my mum concludes. I nod and bite my lip.  
>"But I don't know what to do! I don't want us to I don't know, er, go out and then we end up ruining everything", I tell her miserably.<br>"Alice, things come and go, you have to take your chance with them while they're here. If you do break up and don't stay friends it is because it wasn't meant to be, but if he is a true friend then he'll understand", she says and I feel like I am back home talking to my present time mum.  
>"Thanks mum", I say throwing my arms around her neck and I feel her tense for a second and then she hugs me back.<br>"No problem", she responds.

Nick's POV

Get in, grave perfume, get out, get in grave perfume, get out.  
>I keep on reminding myself of this as I go into the girls room. I spot my mum and Alice on a bed and I prepare myself to act.<br>"Mummy!", I say and run over to the bed.  
>My mum smiles kinda shyly and Alice raises an eyebrow at me and smirks, probably already knowing I was acting.<br>I jump up in the bed and smile.  
>"Hey Nick, what's wrong?", she asks.<br>"Nothin' I just wanted to come see you, because I miss you", I say innocently.  
>I hear Alice hide a laugh with a cough as mum turns to look at her like she's crazy.<br>"But isn't Neville over there?", mum asks.  
>"Yesss, but I was feeling sleepy so I came to say good night", I say<br>"Okay then, good night", she says and I smile and kiss her cheek.  
>I get off the bed and when I see that they aren't looking anymore I eye the room. I spot the neatest Gryffindor bed and get under a bed to make my way over to the other side unseen. I get to Aunt Hermione's bed and check if anyone is watching, once I make sure they are not I snatch the bottle and make my way back over to the guys' side.<br>James and Fred look at me and I nod running to them.  
>"I got it", I say and they grin.<p>

James POV

I take the bottle and drop just a tiny bit into the potion, then put it back in my pocket.  
>An hour later once everyone is asleep I sneak out of my bed, tiptoeing silently to Uncle Ron, Fred behind me.<br>Once we get to his bedside Fred opens his mouth, more than it already was anyway, and I pour the potion down his throat, Fred lifting his head up slightly so he doesn't choke. We climb back into bed, not being able I wait until tomorrow.

I wake up to a lot of voices.  
>"Ron are you alright?"<br>"Dad?"  
>"He looks like Luna"<br>I stand up and go over to Uncle Ron, trying not to laugh when I see the dreamy look on his face.  
>"I think I love her Harry", he says.<br>"Er, who exactly?", my dad asks and I try not to choke on my laughter.  
>"Hermione of course", he responds.<br>Uncle Fed and George burst out laughing.  
>"Well of course", says Uncle Fred<br>"You wouldn't have had two kids with her otherwise", finishes Uncle George.  
>I laugh along with everyone else, although Uncle Ron looks seriously offended.<br>"I'm serious", he says.  
>"We'll go tell her that", Fred pipes in and Uncle Ron nods.<br>"I think I will", he says and walks dreamily to the door.  
>We all follow behind trying to see what would happen.<br>We go into the second half of the room and see that all of the girls are awake and dressed. They turn to look at us weirdly and then at Uncle Ron.  
>Aunt Hermione looks at him with a raised eyebrow when he stands in front if her.<br>"'Mione?", he says.  
>"Yes Ron?", she asks him looking at him skeptically.<br>"I wrote you a poem", he says and her eyes go wide.  
>"O-okay then", she says.<br>"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Ron really fancies you, I hope you do too", he says dreamily, then he leans in to her as if to kiss her, but Aunt Hermione freaks out and steps out of the way making him fall onto the bed.  
>I see Aunt Hermione's face beat red and I try to contain my laughter.<br>I hear Uncle Ron's muffled giggles, because of his face pressing against the mattress.  
>"Ronald Weasley!", Aunt Hermione exclaims.<br>"Yes?", he asks getting up.  
>"What is wrong with you?!"<br>Uncle Ron's face drops.  
>"I'm serious 'Mione", he says taking her hand.<br>She slaps his hands away and turns to me and Fred who were laughing our head off.  
>"What did you two do?", she asks glaring at us.<br>My godmother was one of the only people who scared me when she got mad. I gulp and my eyes widen.  
>"Just a love potion, please don't hex me!", I say and she chuckles.<br>"I won't, maybe", she says and I get scared now, remembering how she had hexed Uncle Ron for something he had said wrong, he was not able to sit correctly for about two weeks after that.  
>She ten turns around and pushes Uncle Ron away from her hair, which he had been smelling, it would have been amusing if it wasn't for my fear of being hexed.<br>For some reason the five females I am the closest to were the ones I was the most afraid of, mum, Lily, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Alice

Teddy's POV  
>"When does this potion ware off?", Aunt Hermione asks James and Fred.<br>James looks at Fred.  
>"Well I brought one that last about five hours, since we gave it to him at five in the morning and it's about almost ten, it should ware off any moment now", he explained.<br>Aunt Hermione glares at them as a ring is heard around the room.  
>James takes out his muggle cell phone from his pocket.<br>"What is that?", I hear Uncle Bill ask.  
>"That's a muggle cell phone, Grandad Weasley enchanted it so we could use it anywhere and at anytime. It is used to call people and listen to music and yeah, but our parents don't let us use it when we're at Hogwarts, since we were currently at the Burrow we all had ours, but we don't use it that much, not as much as I have seen muggles using theirs", Roxanne explained to him and everyone looks surprised.<br>I turn to look back at James who is staring at the ringing contraption in his hand, his face an unusual pale color.  
>"Answer the phone James", Rose tells him and he franticly shakes his head.<br>"Why not?", asks Louis.  
>He turns the phone for us to look, there is only one word on the bright screen.<br>"It's mum", he squeaks.


	7. Chapter 7: Videocall

Chapter 7: Video Call

I do not own Harry Potter

**Pictures of next gen. kids on my profile**

Harry's POV

"She wants to video call", James says panicked.  
>"Well answer the phone, she's going to get even madder", Lily tells him.<br>He takes a deep breath and clicks a green button.  
>"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER FIRST YOU LEAVE US WONDERING WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN YOU WENT AND THEN MINERVA TELLS US THAT SHE RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM DUMBLEDORE, DUMBLEDORE! AND OF COURSE YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR COUSINS 22 YEARS IN THE PAST!"<br>"Gin, love calm down", a man'a voice is heard.  
>"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP, AND I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD LIKE THAT!"<br>"That's what I thought", future Ginny says returning to her normal voice, when future me backs down.  
>"Who's there James?", she asks.<br>James turns the camera around so that she can see who is in the room.  
>"Oh, all of you guys, well hello", she says and everyone waves as Ginny's eyes go wide.<br>"I'm scary when I'm mad", Ginny states and we all nod.  
>"And I scream loud", she realizes.<br>"Get used to it we do it a lot, with James and his pranks", future Ginny says and glares at James.  
>"Well James each of your Aunts want to talk to their children, but first where is Teddy?", she asks and he nods nervously and gives the phone to Teddy.<br>"Hello Teddy, is everyone alright?", she asks.  
>"Yes, everyone's fine, if you don't count past Uncle Ron trying to sniff Aunt Hermione's hair", he says.<br>"I'm doing what?"  
>"He's doing what?"<br>I hear older Ron and Hermione's voice from the other end.  
>"Oh nothing just some love potion", Teddy says.<br>"James", future Ginny growls and James whimpers.  
>She huffs.<br>"Well please take care of them, you know what they can and can't do, I put you in charge alright? I trust you Teddy", she says.  
>"Alright", he says<br>She nods.

Hermione's POV

"Put Rose on please", Older Ginny says an he nods handing the phone to Rose.  
>I appear on the phone.<br>"Hey mum", Rose says.  
>"Hello Rosie is everyone alright?", Older me asks and Rose nods.<br>"Yeah, well dad's kind of under a love potion and you are mad but apart from that yes we're fine", Rose says.  
>"Do me a favor Rose, don't let me do anything to Fred and James", Older me says and Rose nod, grinning.<br>"Is Hugo alright?"  
>"I'm fine mum", Hugo says stepping in front I the screen.<br>"Okay", future me says.  
>Suddenly I hear Ron's voice.<br>"What's going on?", he asks behind me.  
>We all laugh and I see myself smile, I smirk, knowing what future me was about to do.<br>"You were apparently under a love potion and sniffing my hair".  
>"Hermione? But…what? Is that you in the future?", he asks me and I nod.<br>"Wait a second why was I sniffing your hair?", he asks blushing.  
>I choose to respond this one.<br>"You were under a love potion Ronald", I tell him and he blushed even more.  
>"Apparently it was my godson's fault", older Ron says stepping into sight.<br>I stare, his body is more toned than now, his face features much more mature, scars here and there. His short sleeved shirt shows his muscles and the scars he got from the brains last year. I blush and mentally slap myself for noticing.  
>'But then again, he is your husband', a part of my brain says and I shake the though out if my head.<br>"Are you alright?", I hear present Ron ask me.  
>"Yes of course, why would you think I'm not?", I ask a bit too fast for my liking.<br>He puts his arms up in surrender.  
>"Well, you're blushing, I just wanted to ask?", he says and I shake my head.<br>"It's nothing", I reassure and he shrugs.  
>"…and take care of your brother okay?", I hear myself finish saying and Rose nods.<br>Alright now give the phone to Roxanne and Fred", I say and leave the screen as Rose gives the phone to Roxanne.  
>Angelina yells at Fred much like Ginny did to James, and tells Roxanne to take care as George stands in the back trying to ask Fred if he liked it there by spelling it out behind Angelina's back with his wand, that is until Angelina caught him and slapped him making everyone laugh, then Fleur and Bill talked to Victoire, Dom and Louis, Fleur switching into French at random parts and Bill looking completely confused not knowing what to say to calm her down.<br>Percy and Audrey were pretty calm about it, they didn't scream or talk another language, they told Molly and Lucy to take care and to listen to Teddy. The surprise came when it was Neville's turn though.

Neville's POV

The older Percy passed the phone thingy across the room and two people appeared on the screen, when I recognized who it was I almost fainted.  
>"Hey dad, hey mum", Alice says and her brothers crowd around her.<br>"Thank Merlin you're alright", Older Hannah answers.  
>Seeing Hannah and my future kids had been some kind of proof that I somehow actually got together with Hannah, but seeing us about 20 years older and side by side just made everything seem much more realistic.<br>I look towards Hannah and see her staring at her older self in awe.  
>"Yes mum we're fine", Frankie answers at the same time that Nick answers, "We're having an adventure, like you guys when you were our age!"<br>I see myself chuckle and Hannah smile on the little screen.  
>I keep on staring at myself in disbelief until older me takes notice.<br>"Surprised huh?", Older me asks, looking at me.  
>I gulp and nod a bit.<br>"How did, what…I?", I blabber like an idiot, wanting to kick myself.  
>Older me chuckles again and everyone tries to hold back their smirks or giggles.<br>"Something happened in our seventh year that made us more confident in ourself, as for the looks well those just come with maturity I guess", Older me says shrugging.  
>I nod, still I'm disbelief.<br>"Anyway, you three listen to Teddy alright? Or to any adult who is there, oh and Nick, I better not hear you did some kind of prank", Older Hannah tells the three of them. Alice and Frankie nod, while Nick looks down at the ground, avoiding his mum's eyes.  
>Older Hannah sighs.<br>"Merlin Nick, alright you know what, I'll let this go, but no more pranks ok?", she asks him and he nods reluctantly.  
>"Now give the phone to the twins Luna and Rolf want to talk to them", Hannah says and the three nod, waving goodbye as the two on the other end if the line do the same.<br>Luna and the guy named Rolf talk to the twins, Luna telling them to watch out for something I didn't understand saying that the castle is infested with them and Rolf nodding behind her. We all look at eachother confused and present Luna nods agreeing with herself. They say goodbye and the twins hand the phone back to the group of adults behind us. They all go to the boys room and have some kind of conversation with our older selves.

Tonks POV

"Please do not let anything happen to any of them, don't let them leave the castle unless you are going to the Burrow.", Harry tells us once we go to the boys room to talk to them privately.  
>He thinks for a moment and then continues.<br>"Let's see, er, Lucy can't eat peanuts due to her allergy. Watch out for Fred, James and Nick, sometimes others join in but mostly those three, er, one of the only people that can control them is Alice, considering she is Fred and James' best friend and Nick's older sister, so if you need help go to her. Let me warn you that Rose, Al and Scorpius are like Ron, Hermione and myself so watch for those three also. Don't let Louis alone with a lot of girls who are not his cousins. The rest are all good, they all get along well, and they look up to eachother so don't worry about that.", We all nod and he sighs.  
>"Sorry for putting this weight on all of you right now, considering what is going on", he says.<br>"Oh, Harry dear, it's fine they are family after all, and it is good to see that good things do come at the end of all this", Molly tells him and he smiles a bit.  
>"Thank you Mrs. Weasley", he says, "We are doing all we can, it won't take long now and all of us will probably have to go, so we'll see you then."<br>We nod.  
>"Once we hang up could you give this back to James please", he asks.<br>"Of course", Mr. Wesley tells him and he smiles and waves before the screen turns off.  
>"Well that was interesting", I say and they chuckle as we go back into the room.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Two Couples and a Trio

Chapter 8: Two Couples and a Trio

I do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J.K. Rowling.

Scorpius' POV

I stand leaning against an arch in the Hogwarts Gardens, looking over at Rose who was sitting against a tree. The glare of the sun shining on her beautiful face (A thought I kept to myself in fear of having the crap being beaten out if me by her male family members) and her eyebrows knitting together as she reads her book.  
>I hear a noise behind me and turn to find two girls, who looked like they were in their first year, looking at me and giggling. They wave flirty at me and I wave back as they giggle and whisper to eachother before scurrying away in the other direction. I turn around and roll my eyes, not understanding how Louis liked this so much after so many times. This was honestly about the fifth time this had happened to me since I woke up six hours ago.<br>I sigh and turn back to Rose, letting a smile reappear on my face as I decide to go talk to her.  
>"Hey Rosie", I say, plopping myself down next to her.<br>"Don't call me Rosie", she says in a sing-song voice, a smile on her lips.  
>"I don't get a hello?", I tease.<br>She looks up at me from her book with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Hello Scorpius Hyp…", she stops abruptly when I throw both hands over her mouth.<br>"You know I don't like my middle name", I whisper, she smirks.  
>"Sorry Scorp", she says.<br>I wave it off with one hand.  
>"So what've you got there?", I ask after a few minutes of silence.<br>She looks up from her book once again, an innocent look on her face.  
>"A book", she responds.<br>I chuckle.  
>"I meant what book is it", I say.<br>"Use of correct language Scorpius", she says smirking.  
>I laugh.<br>"It's called 'The Fault in Our Stars', by muggle author John Green", she says and I nod.  
>"Is it any good?", I ask.<br>She nods.  
>"Oh yes, it's fantastic! A bit sad though", she responds and I nod.<br>"It's actually my favorite book", she says and I tilt my head, smiling at her.  
>"Is it?", I ask and she nods again.<br>"And here I was thinking I knew everything about the amazing Rose Weasley", I tease, making her smile.  
>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me blondie", she teases back and I swish my hair to the side.<br>"You're just jealous of my incredible hair", I respond and she smirks, turning her head back to her book.  
>We stay in comfortable silence a few minutes as I look up at the clear sky and Rose reads.<br>"So tell me about them", I say at last.  
>"Huh?", she asks raising an eyebrow in confusion.<br>"Tell me about the things I don't know about you", I clarify.  
>"What do you need to know?", she asks and I shrug.<br>I think for a moment.  
>"How many Bertie Botts beans can you fit in your mouth at once?", I say at last and she looks at me whimsically.<br>"What is the point of that question?", she asks and I shrug again.  
>"It's always good to have that type of information", I say and she laughs.<br>"I could eat 30, I've tried it before", I say and she looks skeptically.  
>"Alright then, I think I could fit 20 without choking", she says.<br>"Ooh I beat you", I tell her giving her a crooked smile.  
>"Well you are a guy", she defends and I put my hands up in surrender, laughing.<br>"So you really like that book yeah?", I ask getting back to our original topic of conversation.  
>"Yes", she says, "I've read it about six times, you should read it", she finishes handing me the book.<br>"But don't you need to finish it?", I ask taking the book and feeling her fingers brush mine, sending jolts down my back.  
>"Nah I know the story like the back of my hand", she says offhandedly and I nod.<br>"Alright then", I say and put the book on my lap.  
>We let silence take over as we look up at the clouds, letting time pass until it is time to go back inside.<p>

Louis' POV

"I still think it's something else", Roxanne says.  
>"I already told you Rox, after the war they had to rebuild a big part of the castle", Molly tells her for about the fiftieth time, Roxanne shakes her head. She was way too stubborn sometimes.<br>I see a group of about five girls looking at me and I give them a crooked smile and wink, then I turn around again, knowing that girls went for the guys who seemed like they didn't care.  
>"Ug, enough of this!", Roxanne cuts Molly short of the lesson she was giving her about the architectural something of Hogwarts.<br>"Why is everyone starring at us anyway?", Rox asks and we look at her.  
>"Oh I don't know, maybe because we are from 20 years in the future?", I say sarcastically.<br>"22 actually", she retorts and I roll my eyes, smirking.  
>"I'm hungry", I say and they both look at me with smirks.<br>"Weird", Molly says sarcastically and Roxanne laughs as I shove her playfully.  
>We make our way to the kitchens and see Aunt Hermione there.<br>"Please Dobby, you have to convince them, Dumbledore is willing to give them just ONE galleon per WEEK!", she told him.  
>The small house elf with floppy ears and huge eyes shakes his head sadly.<br>"Dobby is sorry Miss, but Dobby is afraid they will not accept that, Dobby has tried many times", Dobby says and we smile sadly.  
>"Winky is still not better, she accidentally took a galleon from the ground to buy more butterbeer and now she is drowning herself in it Miss, Dobby is sad to see her like that, and Dobby will do anything to see her better", He says.<br>We smile at the mention of Winky who is now Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house elf, although they pay her and she takes it in honor of her friend.  
>"It appears as if Miss Hermione and Dobby have visitors", he says and looks at us.<br>"Oh hi you three", says Aunt Hermione and we wave.  
>"Hello Miss Wheezys, Mr Wheezy, it is Dobby's pleasure to see you", he says.<br>"Oh no please Dobby, it's Roxanne, Louis and Molly", Molly says pointing to each of us.  
>"Miss Wheezy knows Dobby's name!", he squeaks and I smirk.<br>"Please call me Molly", Molly says again.  
>"Of course Miss Wheezy", I try to hold back laughter as Molly raises an eyebrow.<br>"It took me a while to get him to call me Miss Hermione, although I do wish he would drop the Miss part", Aunt Hermione tells us once Dobby turns back to the kitchen.  
>"Er, excuse me Dobby", I say and he turns to me.<br>"What may Dobby help you with Mr Wheezy?", he asks.  
>"Do you have anything that I could eat, I'm starving", I say and he nods franticly.<br>"Oh yes, Dobby has a lot to eat, What does Mr Wheezy want?", he asks again, his huge eyes staring up at me.  
>"Oh, just a tart maybe", I say and he nods, making his ears flap.<br>He summons the tart and hand it to me.  
>"Anything else Mr Wheezy?", he ask and I wipe the crumbs off my mouth.<br>"No thank you, this is really good", I say and take another bite.  
>"The Wheezys are all so kind I Dobby", he says and I wave it off.<br>"Thanks again Dobby", I call to him and make my way back over to my cousins and Aunt.

Draco's POV

"I thought you would have been more likely to end up with my sister than with me", Astoria says and I shrug.  
>"I didn't think I'd end up with anyone considering what I'm going at", I say and realize what had come out of my mouth and hoping she would ignore it. I see her stand up straighter.<br>"What do you mean?", she asks, her eyebrows furrowed.  
>"Nothing", I say.<br>"Draco what do you mean?", she asks again.  
>"It's nothing alright!", I say and she backs off a bit.<br>"I'm sorry", I say, truly being sorry for shouting at her.  
>"It's okay", she says.<br>We stay quiet for a moment and I shuffle my feet, looking around the currently empty Slytherin common room.  
>"Or with Pansy", she says and I laugh.<br>"What's so funny?", she asks.  
>"That you thought I would end up with Pansy", I say.<br>"Well I'm glad I amuse you, but I would appreciate it if you told me why that was wrong to assume", she tells me and I get serious again.  
>"Parkinson is annoying actually, and I don't fancy her at all, never have and never will", I say and she nods.<br>"And it's not my fault she is completely attracted to me", I say smirking and she raises her eyebrows.  
>"Nice to know you're modest", she says and I chuckle, glad that she was here to at least brighten up my day a bit.<br>"Thank you", I tell her and she looks at me confused.  
>"For what?", she asks and I let the corner I my mouth curl up a little.<br>"For being here I guess", I say.  
>She grins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am taking request of what to write about or which characters to write about, so review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: War Effects

Chapter 9: War Effects

I'm so sorry I have not updated, I have been working on some Next Generation confessions which are on an Instagram page I made the username is next_generation_facts, they are linked to this story in some way or another, so go check it out! There is not a lot up yet but I will post one or two pics a day!

Pictures of a next generation kids on my bio. I changed some so check it out.

Anyway I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

Teddy's POV

My mum and dad look at eachother and then at me smiling awkwardly.  
>"Tell us about you", my mum says and I nod, rubbing my hands on my pants, feeling pressured on causing a good impression on my parents, who I had never talked to.<br>"Er, I like quidditch, I think it's safer when I'm on my broom than when I'm on the ground", I say chuckling and my parents laugh.  
>"You said you were in Hufflepuff?", asked my dad and I nodded.<br>"Yeah, some people say I'm more like mum, loyal, kind, and clumsy, but I look at lot more like you", I say and mum grins and dad smiles and nods, seeming happy about that.  
>A few minutes of silence go by until my mum speaks.<br>"Teddy?", she ask and I look at her, "who raised you?", she ask and I look at her surprised.  
>"What?", I ask not being able to say anything else. I try to think back but I can't remember telling them their fate.<br>She smiles sadly.  
>"I just thought… you hugged us like none of the other children hugged their parents and you looked kind of nervous when you told us. I can see it in your eyes, when did we die?", she ask and I gulp, feeling my throat close.<br>I look at both of them and dad is nodding obviously they had already talked about this.  
>"Durning the final battle", I manage, "I was a few months old".<br>My mum gets a tear in her eye and nods my dad hugs her.  
>"I'm sorry", I say and hang my head.<br>"Oh love", my mum says wiping a tear.  
>"It's not your fault son, we are the ones who are sorry we could not be there for you", my dad tells me and I nod biting my lip as they hug me.<br>"Gran, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry raised me, although everyone else helped and they are my family, I do wish you would have been there", I say and my dad ruffles my hair.  
>"I'm thankful to Harry for that, you turned out a fine young man", he says and I smile.<br>"Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville helped me through a lot, they knew what I was going through, I grew up in a much better environment though", I say and they smile.  
>"We love you Teddy, you know that", my mum says and a tear spills from my eye.<br>"I love you too", I say and hug them again.

George's POV

"Wait", I say and my Fred, Fred 2, Roxanne, Dominique and James look at me.  
>"Why doesn't Fred have children?", the kids' smile drop and the girls hang their heads as the boys loom away. I feel a weight being dropped into my stomach.<br>"Do I…do I die?", Fred voices what I had been fearing.  
>Roxanne looks up at him a tear on her cheek.<br>"During the final battle, you died a hero", she says and I feel like I can't breath anymore, my throat tightens and my heart stops for a second. I feel tears running down my cheeks and hear my own sobs.  
>I look at Fred and see he gulps but nods, always so brave.<br>I throw my arms around him and sob into his shirt as I feel his arms tighten around me. I clench his shirt and feel myself shake.  
>"Freddie, no please…Merlin no, it's a dream, not real… not… I can't, I-I… Please Freddie", I try to say.<br>In that moment I didn't care that my future children were looking at me, that I probably looked like a bloody mess, I didn't care what anyone though, all I could think about was about my best friend, how he would be cruelly ripped away from me.  
>I feel like it's forever until I calm down a little to stand up straight again.<br>Roxanne was sobbing into Fred 2 and Dom into James.  
>"Please don't cry", I hear Fred's voice for the first time since he made the question, it was soft but we could all hear it.<br>The girls stood up and we all looked at him.  
>"I'm proud I- I'm proud I died, if it means all of you could be okay in the future. It's the way I would have wanted to die, for other people, fighting. Not on a bloody bed, coughing and wheezing. I would have wanted to see all of you grow up and- and I would have wanted to spend more time with you Georgie but it was my time and let's not be sad about it, I died the way I wanted to and I don't want all of you to mourn me please", he says and we all nod, tears still streaming down our face.<br>"Please don't tell anyone else, please", he asks, we all nod and I hug him again.

Victoire's POV

"Hey Vic?", my dad calls for me and I turn to him.  
>"Yeah?", I ask and he bites his lip.<br>"What happened to my face?", he asks and I look at him confused.  
>"I noticed while we were talking on the fellytone thingy", he says.<br>"You- you got attacked, later this year, by a werewolf", I say and his eyes go wide.  
>"Am I a- a- you know?", he ask and I shake my head.<br>"No dad, but you do like your meat extra rear and you get cranky on full moons", I say and he nods.  
>"Good, good", he says and I smile.<br>Silence overtakes us.  
>"So about Teddy", he says and I roll my eyes.<br>"Dad, you have told me this before and I know, I understand", I say and he chuckles.  
>"Alright, alright", he says and I smile.<br>"Bit if he hurts you…", he says.  
>"Dad", I whine and he laughs.<br>"Only joking", he says putting his hands up in surrender.


	10. Chapter 10: Music and True Feelings

Chapter 10: Music and True Feelings

**Ok guys there is an important note at the bottom, so read it please!**

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Lucy's POV

"I don't know it's kind of weird don't you think?", I say, "that our parents are just a few years older than us, I mean Uncle Harry is Dom's age!"

"It is pretty weird", He responds.

"How are your parents?", I ask him.

"Eh, they're ok, I guess, I mean dad is still too shy to talk to mum a lot but you know, yours?", he responds.

I shrug.

"Well they didn't even know esachother so…", he assures and I laugh.

"Yeah"

"I don't know I kind of wish our er, older, parents were here, that would be fun", I say and he nods raising an eyebrow in the way that made me like him even more. I am currently talking to Frank Longbottom, son of the guy who beheaded Voldemort's snake and the landlady of the Leakey, also the grandson of two widely known aurors, a guy who has girls falling for him, and of course my best friend. Sounds okay that I like him, no? Well it's not, why?

Number one, he likes my cousin, Lily, and I know this because he told me, but then again, maybe it's just puppy love or maybe my crush on him is just puppy love, we are only eleven.

Anyway number two is that he is, like I said, my best friend, practically since we were babies, but that wouldn't matter would it? I mean Scorpius and Rose are best friends and there is obviously something going on there, and James and Alice, they are best friends and everyone knows they like eachother, they are just stubborn to admit it. So there is nothing wrong with me having a…

"Er, Luz?", he asks, waving one hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah sorry , what were you saying?", I ask sheepishly.

"It's alright, I was just saying that yesterday while we were in our beds, James told us that he overheard his dad on the phone saying that they are probably going to come", he tells me.

"Really?", I ask, getting excited.

"Would I lie to you Lucy Goosie?", he asks smirking.

I roll my eyes. "No Frankiesville", I respond and he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't use that stupid nickname", he tells me.

"Then don't use mine", I say smirking.

"Ooh you're good", he teases. I laugh and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Anyway but when do you think they'll come?", I ask him and he shrugs.

"I don't know, when they figure out how to get here I guess", he tells me and I nod.

People start filling in to the great hall, where we have been sitting and then the Hufflepuffs start plopping down on the table. Aunt Hannah sees us and makes her way over, two boys and a girl behind her.

"Hello", she says when she gets to where we are.

We smile. "Hey", we say in unison.

"My friends er, wanted to meet you guys", she says and we look behind her.

A boy with blonde hair is staring at us, his mouth half open, probably not believing this yet, then a brunette guy is flashing a smile at us and waving and a girl with red hair looking shy but smiling.

"Oh, er hi then", I say.

"Er, Ernie, Susan, Justin, this is Frankie and this is Lucy", she says to them.

Now I recognize them, they would go a lot to Alice, Frankie, and Nick's birthday parties and all that, even if we were not related by blood we were really close with the Longbottoms, we were like their dad's part of the family and the people standing there were like their mum's. They sit down I front of us, not taking their eyes off us.

"Nice to meet you, I have some questions I would like to ask if you are in the mood for them", says Justin, shaking our hands excitedly.

"Go ahead Uncle Justin", Frankie says and the boys eyes go wide.

"He called me uncle!, wait why'd you call me uncle?", he asks, excited at first and then suspicious.

"Oh, well all of you are like my uncles and aunts, since you guys are so close to mum, it's like you're siblings I guess", he responds and they nod, smiling.

"Anyway", says Justin, "Do I have any children?", he asks.

"All of you have children, you have one girl, her name is Kacey", Frankie responds.

"Wait who do I marry?", he asks.

"Leanne", I respond.

He nods approvingly.

"How 'bout me?", Ernie asks.

"You have two kids, Bella and Lucas, Lucas is Nick's best friend", Frankie says.

"And me?", Susan ask. Frankie smirks.

"You have two kids also", he says.

"What are their names?", she asks again. I try to hold my laughter.

"Bella and Lucas", Frankie says with a grin.

Susan's mouth drops and she looks at Ernie.

"Oh boy", Ernie says and we laugh.

Fred's POV

Alice, James and I are sitting next to the Great Lake, Alice is playing something on a keyboard she carries around. She enchanted it so that it shrinks to fit in her pocket and enlarge it back to its original size when she feels like playing it. James is checking out some prank products he had brought with him in his pocket. As for me I am trying to get a rhythm I heard right by drumming two branches against a book.

Suddenly I hear Alice start playing a muggle song called Viva La Vida by Coldplay and I wait until the drums come in, then I start tapping, making them turn to look at me and smile, as Alice continues to play.

"I use to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I use to own…", James starts singing, making people stop walking an look at us.

More and more people stand around us as we continue to play or sing.

"For some reason I can't explain

I know St. Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world" I grin and look at the other two, I see Alice giggling and James smiling a he sings.

Once we finish everyone claps and we mock bow even if we are sitting down.

We laugh and people start leaving.

A boy, about 11, come running to us.

"That's a really good song, where can I hear it?", he asks excitedly.

"Yeah it is, it's called Viva la Vida, but it's form the future so you won't be able to listen to it now", James tells him.

"Wicked, I'm going to owl my mum to go to a muggle music shop and look for it!", he exclaims, "what was the name?".

"Viva la Vida, but you can't…", Alice tries to say but he runs off.

"Just leave it, he'll figure it out soon enough", James tells her and we laugh.

"You three are really good", I turn around and see Aunt Ginny smiling, leaning against a tree.

"Thanks", we say.

She walks over and sits down in front of us. "

So, when'd you learn to sing and play like that?", she asks.

"Oh I've been playing the drums since I was little, on some pans", I say.

"And Ally loves all the instruments, she can play many of them and can also sing", James says.

"As for James, we didn't even know he could sing", Ally says, looking at him and he shrugs.

"I sing sometimes", he states and looks down at the grass.

"Well it's not just because you are my future son but you sing really well", Aunt Ginny says and then looks at us, "you two also", she says and we smile.

Ron's POV

I see Hermione sitting on the couch she usually sits on in the common room and bite my lip hesitating to go talk to her. I take a deep breath and force my feet to walk to the couch.

Once I get there I plop down on the couch, Hermione never looking up.

"Hey 'Mione", I say. She looks up from what she was working on and then back down. "Hi Ron", she responds and I let out a sigh of relief, she called me Ron not Ronald, so she wasn't mad at me.

"Look 'Mione, I'm really sorry for what happened the other day", I say.

She looks up at me. "I thought you couldn't remember anything", she says and I nod.

"Er, I didn't, but Harry told me", I respond, scratching the back of my neck.

She nods. "So yeah, I'm really sorry, you know for embarrassing you and er, trying to er, kiss you", I feel the heat rising to my neck and face.

"Look Ronald, it's fine, it embarrassed you too and don't try to deny it, it's fine if you don't fancy me in that way, at least not now", she says, her voice starting out strong and diminishing to a whisper as she went on.

'Oh, bloody hell, I'm just making this worse' I think.

"No, no, 'Mione, it's not that", I say and she looks up at me questionably. "I mean er, I obviously have to don't I, since we, er have Rose and Hugo", I say, and curse myself for letting my voice squeak.

"Honestly Ronald, now you are just doing this because if you don't Rose and Hugo won't be here?!", she asks exasperated and stands up from the couch, making her way to the staircases to the dormitories.

"Merlin! No 'Mione! I didn't mean it like that, you know I'm not good with words!", I say frantically, running to her.

"Then what did you mean?", she asks, her voice small and a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm a prat, I've made you cry when I really wanted to apologize", I tell her and look down. "Look Hermione, you're beautiful, and smart, and brave, and kind, and oh Merlin! Hermione, I do fancy you, I have fancied you for a long time, since third year, maybe even before that! Ever since you told me I had dirt on my nose, ok well maybe not then, I thought you were a bit bossy, but I still thought you were one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen! And I'm just a great big bloody prat, for thinking that it was not good to have feelings for my best friend, not Harry, I mean you…and I'm sorry for, for, all I have said and for the Yulle Ball and for Lavander, and, and, yeah. The truth 'Mione is that I fancy you, a lot and I'm not just doing this because of Rose and Hugo, I think that's just a bonus, a bonus that Rose look just like you and has your brains, and a bonus that Hugo isn't a bloody jerk like me, a bonus that you are actually there to keep me from raising them all wrong", I let the words spill from my mouth, everything I had been thinking, they all flow out without making a pit stop at my brain to see if they sounded right, I just wanted Hermione to feel better.

"You mean that?", she asks me in a whisper, her eyes still swimming.

"Yeah", I say and then of course my brain switches back to the awkward Ron mode and I blush, feeling everything from my neck and up go red.

She throws her arms around my neck and I am surprised a moment, then I wrap my arms around her middle and hug her tight.

"Thank you Ron", she says.

"It's true", I respond shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first of I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to think of it. <strong>

**Second, I have an Instagram account called next_generation_facts, where you can see all the information about the next gen kids and some confessions, it's new so there is not a lot yet, I did it so people an have more insides to the story. **

**Third, the families are on my bio. Fourth, and most important, if you have any requests on who or what I should write about put it in the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

Chapter 11: Questions

I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

Dominique's POV

"May I have your attention please", McGonagall's voice booms over everyone else's.  
>We all stop talking and look over at the headmaster'a podium.<br>"Due to recent events", Dumbledore says and looks over at us with a twinkle of his eye, "The staff at Hogwarts has decided to have a ball".  
>The hall erupts in squealing and grunting.<br>"Quiet! Quiet!", he calls and everyone shuts up.  
>"We have decided this because of our knowledge that, sadly, not everyone will make it out of these dark times", I look over at my uncle Fred and see him looking down, obviously someone had already told him and Tonks and Lupin too, since they were also looking down.<br>"So to cheer things up a we have decided to have the ball next week, on Valentines Day. That is all, you may all go to your dormitories", he dismisses us and everyone starts talking again, although the main topic now is the ball.  
>"Who are we going to go with, we don't know anyone here", Molly says exasperated.<br>"I've seen some cute boys", Roxanne responds and winks before walking the other way.  
>"I bet she and Louis won't have a problem", I say and we both burst out laughing.<br>I shake my head and say goodbye to Molly, telling her I needed to do some studying for something.  
>As I walk back to the room of requirements a boy who looked like he was in his sixth year starts walking alongside me.<br>"Hi, Dominique is it?", he asks.  
>I smiled at the boy, not wanting to seem rude but question, "Do I know you?".<br>"Oh", he chuckles, "No sorry, I'm Terry, Terry Boot", he extends his hand out to me and I stop walking and shake it.  
>"Well then, hi Terry, Terry Book", he laughs and I start decide I like this boy, at least he has a sense of humor.<br>"So what's up?", I ask him.  
>"Well you see the ball that was just announced, I know you are like twenty years younger than me, but we could go as friends, get to know eachother?", he asks, his eyebrow raised a little as he waits for my answer.<br>"Oh er, sure of course", I say and smile at him.  
>"Great, I'll see you later then", he say and I nod.<br>As he runs back to his friends he waves at me, I wave back.  
>I smile to myself and make my way to the room of requirements.<p>

Neville's POV

'Oh, not like the Yulle ball again', I think to myself as I lay on my bed. I had had loads of fun two years ago but it was really difficult to get someone to go to me, I was just lucky that Ginny was nice enough to say yes.  
>I think of the people I could ask and make a list in my head.<br>Hermione, but she would be going with Ron, most likley.  
>Ginny, no she already went with me once, I'll let her go with someone else now.<br>Luna, maybe but that'd be a bit awkward considering I don't know what she talks about half the time.  
>Another person pops into my head, but maybe she already has someone to go with, then again it was only a few hours ago that Dumbledore announced it, but what if she doesn't have a good time? No we obviously already went through this once and she liked it. I sigh and flip to my other side on the bed. I'll ask her tomorrow I decide and let my eyes close.<p>

I look down into my cereal and my stomach does some flips, the sight of food was making me nauseous and I was already nervous enough. So I decide to just drink some pumpkin juice. As I lift up the glass to my mouth and take a sip of it I hear a voice.  
>"Good morning Neville", I jump and the juice spills on the table and on my shirt.<br>"Hannah! When did you get here?", I ask her and she giggles.  
>"Just now, sorry for startling you by the way", she says and I wave it off.<br>"Here let me help", she says when she sees me franticly wiping the pumpkin juice off my shirt. I take my hands away and she points her wand at me and murmurs something. The stain disappears and the small fades.  
>"Thanks", I say and she smiles.<br>"Morning mum, morning dad", I blush a bit as Alice sits down next to me.  
>"Morning", we say.<br>"So…", she says with a cheerful smile on her face.  
>"So…", I repeat and she rolls her eyes, although she smiles more.<br>"A ball huh? Amazing isn't it, I don't know who I'm going with but I have hopes someone will ask me, you guys?", she asks looking at us.  
>"No not yet", Hannah says and I shake my head.<br>"Well you guys better get a move on or everyone will be taken", she says grinning.  
>"Oh, there they are", Alice exclaims and waves to two boys coming into the hall.<br>They race to our table and sit down on either side of Alice.  
>"Morning everyone", Fred says.<br>"Morning Ally J., morning uncle Neville, morning Aunt Hannah", James says after him and we say good morning back.  
>We make small talk though breakfast, until Hannah stands up.<br>"I have to go tell Susan something", she says and I stand up too.  
>"Me too, not Susan, I mean I have to go too", I say and the three wave at us absentmindedly.<br>Hannah walks out of the hall and I follow closely behind.  
>"Are you following me Neville?", she asks a bit amused.<br>"Er, no, I just, I, I want to ask you something", I say and she looks at me, smiling.  
>"Er, would you like to go to the ball with me?", I ask and she smiles.<br>"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, you…", I start to rant but she cuts me off.  
>"I'd love to Neville", she says and I stare at her for a moment.<br>"Er, great! I'll just…I'll be…", I try to say, but the shock that she said yes is now more powerful than my mouth, so I just stand there like an idiot babbling and pointing back.  
>"Do you want to go for a walk with me Neville?", she says.<br>"Yeah, that'd be nice", I say and she smiles at me.

Rose's POV

"Good morning", Scorpius slides into the seat next to mine.  
>"Good morning", I respond.<br>"It sure is, the sun is shining, we're going to the ball, and the birds are singing", he says looking up at the Great Hall ceiling.  
>"Sorry what was that?", I ask.<br>"The birds are singing?", he asks.  
>"No before that", I say.<br>"It sure is?"  
>"After that"<br>"The sun is shinning?"  
>"Scorpius Malfoy! You know very well what I'm talking about", I tell him and he put his hands up in surrender.<br>"Why would you think we are going to the ball together?", I ask.  
>"Well we are best friends so I just thought", he says.<br>"How about Al?", I say and raise an eyebrow.  
>"Well I'm sure as hell not going with him", he responds and I roll my eyes.<br>"Language Scorpius", I remind him.  
>"Sorry"<br>"What about me? I could go with Al, as friends or cousins", I say.  
>"Well I just though that since he was your cousin going to the ball with him would be a bit awkward", he says and shrugs.<br>"Well then I'm not going to the ball", I say, standing up and graving my book. I have every intention of going and I'm dying to go with Scorpius.  
>"Wait but you can go with me!", he calls after me.<br>"Not until you ask properly!", I call back.  
>As I walk out the door I see Scorpius with his mouth hanging open and I smirk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking request as of who you guys want to hear asking to the ball.<strong>

**Check out my Instagram scout that fits in with this story next_generation_facts.**


	12. Chapter 12: Questions part 2

Chapter 12: Questions Part 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Victoire's POV

"Victoire Wealey?", a first year boy asks me as I sit down in the great hall eating my dinner.  
>"Yes?", I ask.<br>"This is for you", he tells me handing me a letter.  
>"Thank you", I say and he runs off.<br>"Who iz zat from?", my mum asks and I smile recognizing the handwriting.  
>"Teddy", I reply.<br>I open the letter and read the note inside.

Dearest Vic,

Hey. I don't know about you, but I feel like I haven't seen you at all since we got here.  
>Meet me in the astronomy tower when you get this.<p>

I love you,  
>Teddy ;)<p>

"I've gotta go", I say and pick up my bag, heading out the oak doors.  
>I make my way up to the Astronomy tower, almost running until I get to the stairs. I step up the stairs slowly and peer into the open room. I see a patch of blue but nothing else. I go in and stop when I see Teddy. He was seated on top of a blanket. On the blanket there was a bottle of firewhiskey, and a lot of food. I smile.<br>"Hey", he says.  
>"Hey", I respond and make my way to the blanket and sit down.<br>We talk while we eat and then I lay down my head on his lap as we stare up at the stars.  
>"Hey Vic?", he asks braking the silence.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?", he asks and stares down at me.<br>I smile at him.  
>"Yes", I respond and he grins, leaning down and kissing me.<br>I stand up so he doesn't hurt his back and instead sit on his lap, continuing the kiss.  
>"Victoire Weasley", he says into the kiss, "have I told you that you drive me crazy?"<br>"Mmm", I say and he chuckles.  
>He brakes apart.<br>"I love you", he says.  
>"I love you too", I respond and lean in to kiss him again.<p>

Hermione's POV

"Oi Hermione!", I hear Ron's voice coming closer as I walk down the hall.  
>I stop walking and turn around waiting for him to catch up.<br>"Can I help you Ron?", I ask and he nods.  
>"Yeah, well I'm just going to come out and say it before I ruin it…I was wondering if maybe you would like to er, go to the ball with me?", he asks running the back of his neck. I stare at him surprised, I was starting to think he would never ask.<br>"What? I mean yes, of course, but why me?", I ask him.  
>"Well I remember you two years back saying, and I quote, 'Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before anyone else does and not as a last resort', well it has been bothering me that and I secretly hoped there would be another ball, so here I am.", he says and I fight the urge to smile widely, even if he had said it in the bluntest way possible he had said they he cared what I said.<br>"I would have asked sooner but I couldn't find you anywhere", he tells me and I nod, still smiling.  
>"I was in the…"<br>"Library", he finishes for me with a grin.  
>"Right, I was trying to figure out how to get all the kids back to their time", I explain to him.<br>"Take a brake 'Mione, I'm sure future you is doing plenty of research already", he tells me and I roll my eyes.  
>"Honestly Ronald, it could be dangerous", I inform him.<br>"Alright, alright", he says and I raise my eyebrows, usually he would have kept the argument going.  
>"The point is that we are fin…er, going to the ball together and and don't worry, I'll try not to dress like my Great Aunt Tessie", he says.<br>I laugh at him as he rolls his eyes playfully. We stop walking in front of the doors leading outside.  
>"Er, I've gotta go, to quidditch practice", he says and stands there awkwardly for a bit.<br>"Alright", I nod and he starts walking away.  
>Before I could register what was happening he runs back and kisses my cheek.<br>"Bye", he says, flashing me his goofy grin and blushing.  
>As I walk back to the library I resist the urge to hug everyone I see. I was finally going somewhere as Ronald Weasley's date.<p>

Fred 1 POV

I stand in the Hogwarts gardens, smirking and looking at George and his future son.  
>"Here I'll show you", George told him. He took one of little ball that was in the bag and threw it over at Angelina who was sitting with some of her friends on a bench. It hit her and then fireworks came out spelling out in the sky 'Do you want to go to the ball with me?'.<br>She looked at the fireworks and then at George who was grinning at her.  
>She stood up and walked over to us.<br>"You two really have I learn to ask a girl out without hitting her in the head you know, but yes, I'll go to the ball with you, reckon I have to get use to that", she said and then walked away to her friends who were giggling.  
>"You see the magic of this product Fred?", I tell my nephew and he looks perplexed at us.<br>"Er, thanks dad, Uncle Fred, but I think I'll just charm a girl to go with me not hit her", he says and we look at eachother.  
>"Good luck with that", we say at the same time.<br>He smirks.  
>"Watch and learn", he tells us.<br>He walks over to a girl and as he goes he picks a flower from a bush. Instead of walking to her normally he does some move where he spins two times, one standing up and the other crouching down. He then winks at the girl and hands her the flower. He tells her something we can't hear and the girl nods an puts a strand of hair behind her ear. Fred turns around and smiles slyly at us. We stand there with our mouth hanging open.  
>"And that's how you do it", he says and smirks.<br>Angelina and her group of friends walk past us giggling.  
>"Looks like your son knows how to ask properly", Angelina says and they all laugh walking away.<br>"How'd you do that?", George asks him and he shrugs. He gives us one last smirk and then walks away leaving us completely shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow my Instagram account next_generation_facts, it includes all of these characters And there is a profile for each.<strong>

**The families are on my bio. **


	13. Chapter 13: More Questions and… a fight

Chapter 13: More Questions and… a fight.

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

James POV

"Go away McLaggen!", I hear as I walk down the hallway and I recognize the voice.  
>I get closer to see a tall seventh year boy graving my Aunt Hermione's arms tightly.<br>"Come on Granger, you know you want to go with me ", the guy says.  
>"I already told you, I'm going with someone", She tells him trying to pull away.<br>I can see her wand poking out of her back pocket were she couldn't reach it due to McLagge a grip on her arms.  
>"Is it that Weasel kid, I bet you're only doing it out of pity huh?", he sneered and I was starting to think this guy did not belong in Gryffindor.<br>I clench my fists.  
>"Oi! McLaggen! Didn't you hear her? She told you to leave her alone!", I call to him making my way to them.<br>"Who the hell are you?", he asks me, seeming mad.  
>"James Potter", I reply.<br>"Ooh Potter, I'm so scared of an ickle third year!", he mocks.  
>"Just because you are son of Harry Potter you think you're so great huh Potter?"<br>"I don't usually use my status but it comes in handy when I'm having the misfortune of being in the presence of an asshole like you", I reply.  
>That shuts him up.<br>"What do you care about Granger anyway? Is she your real mum?".  
>I pull my wand out and run to him poking it at his neck.<br>"Don't you ever…talk about my parents that way", I threaten, "and don't you ever…touch. my. godmother".  
>"What you gonna do to me Potter?", he asks smirking and let's go of my aunt's arms. She backs away a little.<br>I step back.  
>"Flipendo", I murmur, pointing my wand at him.<br>He flies back and grunts when his back hits the wall and then falls on to the ground.  
>"What the hell Potter?!", he shouts.<br>"I warned you", I tell him.  
>He murmurs something under his breath and I see a very familiar curse shooting out of his wand. I block it like my mum taught me.<br>"Who'd you learn that hex from? My mum? After she did it on you at the beginning of this year, humiliating you?", I ask smirking and he huffs.  
>He graves the front of my robe and lifts me up, punching me in the stomach. I grunt. I had forgotten he was four years older than me. He drops me on my face, I flip to my back, and he kicks my side. I lay there and see him fly back and hit the wall again, this time being knocked out.<br>I look at my godmother.  
>"I had to do that", she says sheepishly.<br>I try to laugh but it hurts my side.  
>She runs to my side and crunches next to me.<br>"Are you alright James?", she asks and touches my side, making me tense in pain.  
>"James! Your nose, it's bleeding!", she exclaims.<br>"Probably from when it made impact with the floor", I say as bring my hand to my nose, and look at the red liquid on my hand.  
>"Thank you James!", she exclaims hugging me.<br>"Anything for family", I respond.  
>"James!", I hear and turn to see my mum running to me, my dad and Uncle Ron behind her.<br>She crouches next to me.  
>"What happened, why are you bleeding, like Harry he's always bleeding, why are you like Harry", she asks.<br>"Mum, mum, I'm fine", I tell her and she nods.  
>"Come on you two help him up and let's take him to the hospital wing", she tells dad and Uncle Ron.<br>They nod and come to me, standing me up, as I wince and putting my arms around their necks to help me walk.

Alice's POV

"Alice! Rose!", I hear and I turn around to see Hugo.  
>"What is it Hug?", Rose asks and he pants a little.<br>"James…he's in the hospital wing", he tells us and we look at eachother and stand up running out of the library, Hugo trailing behind us.  
>"Wait for the kid! Wait for the kid!", he calls.<br>'Why is it always James?' I think as I run, 'Aunt Ginny always told me Uncle Harry was always in the wing and now I see how she feels always seeing the guy you love there…wait no… why do I have to fancy my best friend and prankster heartthrob?'  
>We reach the hospital wing and we stop, panting as Hugo reaches us moments later.<br>"Nice to know girls know the meaning of wait", he says sarcastically.  
>"Sorry Hugo", I tell him and we go inside. I see a bed surrounded by James' siblings, parents, some of his cousins, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and his grandparents.<br>I make my way to the front of the crowd and they all let me through, some giving me sly glances.  
>"Hey Ally, came running to see me?", he asks a bit weakly.<br>"Of course not", I say not being  
>willing to admit I actually did come running to see him, but the blush creeping onto my face gives me away and he smiles.<br>"What happened James?", Rose asks and he turns to her.  
>He's about yo tell us when Madam Pomfrey pushes through us.<br>"Everyone out out, this boy needs to rest", she says and hands James a potion. He drinks it and winces.  
>Everyone starts filing out but I stay behind. Fred looks at me but I just tell him to go on without me, he smiles knowingly and nods, even if he was mischievous he had a soft spot.<br>James looks at me again and smiles.  
>"You want to know what happened don't you?", he asks.<br>"I don't want to hear it from anyone else", I respond.  
>"Alright", he sits up a bit straighter.<br>Madam Pomfrey gives me a look but shakes her head and leaves us alone in the wing.  
>"Well I was walking down the hall and I heard Aunt Hermione's voice, so I went to where she was and I saw a guy bothering her so I told him to stop, I called him an asshole, hexed him and then he tried to bat bogey hex me, but of course it didn't work so he just pinched me and kicked me. Aunt Hermione knocked him out and then my parents and Uncle Ron found us and brought me here", he tells me and I just sit there with my eyes wide.<br>"But what did Madame Pomfrey tell you?", I ask wanting to know if he was seriously hurt.  
>"Nothing a few cracked ribs, broken nose but that's it", he tells me, "At least he's not going to bother Aunt Hermione anymore".<br>I nod.  
>"What about the guy?", I ask.<br>"McLaggen", he responds and I nod, knowing his son, he was a Slytherin and not very nice.  
>"He got brought here, he got checked over after he woke up and then they made him go to Minni's office", he tells me and I smile, hoping that he gets a horrible punishment.<br>"So…you did run to see me huh?", he teases.  
>"Git", I say and gently hit him upside the head. He laughs.<br>"Er, Alice? Can I ask you something?", he says blushing, I had never seen James Sirius Potter blush before.  
>I nod.<br>"Do you wanna go with me to the ball?", he asks and I grin and nod again. He smiles before his eyes close and he falls asleep, probably because of the potion. I stand up and kiss his cheek.  
>"Always the smooth one", I giggle to myself, "Get well soon Jamie", I whisper and head out the doors.<p>

Harry's POV

The snoring coming from the portraits fills my ears as I walk back to the room of requirements at about 1 o'clock in the morning because I had detention. I think back to what had happened earlier that afternoon in DADA.

I had been sitting in my usual spot next to Ron and Hermione when Snape entered the classroom. I zoned off on what he was saying until he asked a question and I raised my hand. He didn't call on me so I decide to do it the Hermione way and just say it.  
>"You think you know everything don't you Potter, just like your arrogant father, it may have escaped your notice but there are other students in this class", he sneered at me and I held his gaze, "20 points from Gryffindor", he said and turned around.<br>"But sir!", surprisingly that was not said by me but by Neville, "he answered your question and no one else knew the answer!"  
>"Another 20 points!"<br>"Sir!" We both exclaimed at the same time.  
>"Longbottom! Potter! Detention! Both of you! I will send you an owl at dinner to tell you what you will be doing", Neville looked completely outraged and I knew I did too.<p>

So I had had to help Professor Slughorn organize his cupboard and clean it, I thought it would at least help me with the mission Dumbledore gave me but no he didn't say a thing.  
>I reach the room of requirements and say the password (which was put by Dumbledore temporarily). I go inside and am about to go into the guys side but Ginny pops out.<br>"Harry!", she whispers/yells, "where have you been?", she asks me and I just point back.  
>"Detention", I say.<br>"But Neville came back hours ago", she replies and I shrug.  
>"Slughorn kept me longer", I conclude and she nods.<br>"Obviously, well er, I just wanted to see if you were alright", she says and her cheeks go pink. She smiles and turns around but something inside me makes me grave her arm.  
>"Yes?", she asks a bit…hopeful?<br>"Er, I was just, I wanted to see if you, er, do you want to be my date? To the ball I mean?", I ask and scratch the back of my neck.  
>She grins and bites her bottom lip.<br>"Alright", she responds and I smile.  
>"Great, yeah great, good er, I'll see you tomorrow then", I stumble and want to kick myself for stuttering so much.<br>"Goodnight Harry", she whispers.  
>"Night", I say as she goes into the girls side.<br>I stand there and smile to myself.  
>'I hope Ron doesn't kill me', I think and chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Follow my Instagram account next_generatin_facts, it has confessions and character profiles that go along with this story.<strong>

**Sorry about all the date questions but only one more chapter of those, promise!**


	14. Chapter 14: Day Before

Chapter 14: Day before

I do not own Harry Potter, sorry for not updating guys.

Scorpius' POV

'Alright, she wants me to do it right, so that's what I'll do, I'll do it right', these were the thoughts that kept on popping into my head after what happened with Rose but the problem was that I had no bloody clue what I had to do, therefor I decided to go to a person who probably hates me but knows how to deal with a clever girl like Rose.  
>"What do you want Malfoy?", he asks, looking at me up and down when I ask his friends to leave so we could have a privet conversation.<br>"Well, er, I was wondering if you could help me", I tell him and he raises his eyebrow suspiciously.  
>"With what?"<br>"Rose"  
>He laughs.<br>"I only just met her a few days ago", he tells me amused.  
>"Yes but she has almost the same personality as her mum and well you two have been friends for years and you eventually get married so…", I say and stand awkwardly as Ron blushes.<br>"Well I'm sorry mate, but I'm not really smooth when it comes down to Hermione, I get jealous and nervous and yeah…", he tells me and I frown.  
>"But you're going to the ball with her", I state.<br>"Yeah I am aren't I, well that was because I just came right out and said it, I avoided getting into and argument or as she says 'having the emotional range of a teaspoon', as I talked to her", he says and shrugs.  
>I bite the inside of my cheek as I think of something.<br>"The only advice I can probably give you is that I am sure they are not fancy and cheesy like Lavender, so do something simple", he tells me.  
>"Like what", I ask confused.<br>"That's up to you mate", he says and pats my shoulder, giving me shrug and then heads off with Harry and Hermione.  
>'Simple! Well that's what I did isn't it! Something simple!' I'm arguing with myself when I sudden idea pops in my head. I run to the room of requirements, get out Rose's favorite book, which she had lent me, and scribble something on a piece of parchment. I put the piece of paper inside the book and run to find Rose.<br>She was in the library with Alice so I sit down and they both turn to look at me. I smile.  
>"So Rose…", I start but everyone shushes me.<br>"Sorry", I whisper.  
>I hand her the book and she raises an eyebrow as if to say, Are you done already?, so I just shake my head and signal her to open the book. She raises an eyebrow but opens it as Alice looks from me to the book to Rose. I smile as she takes out the parchment. She reads it and smiles.<br>She graves her quill and scribbles something on the parchment. I take it and read it.

I'll go with you, if you promise to practice how to ask a girl out.

I raise an eyebrow at her and see her smiling mischievously. I grin and laugh only to have the whole library shush me again.

Frankie's POV

I am sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. Next to me was Lucy and I front of me were Lil and Hugo, Uncles Ron and Harry next to Hugo and Aunts Ginny and Hermione next to Lucy.  
>"Hey Luz?", I whisper to Lucy, not wanting anyone to hear.<br>She looks at me, waiting for me to continue.  
>"Do you want to go to the ball with me?", I ask her and give her a smile.<br>"I thought you would ask Lily", She tells him and I shake my head.  
>"I'd much rather go with my best friend, don't get me wrong Lily's great but I'd have a lot more fun with you", I say and she smile.<br>"Okay then", She responds and i grin returning to my food.  
>"Mum?", Hugo asks and it takes Aunt Hermione a while to look up.<br>"Er, yes?", she asks.  
>"I was wondering if people have to go to the ball as boyfriend and girlfriend?", he asks making all of them blush.<br>"Oh, no, no you don't have to be going out", she says and I can see she casts a side glance at Uncle Ron who is too busy picking at his food.  
>"So we can go with our friend?", he makes sure and she nods.<br>"Then we can go together Lils!", he exclaims making everyone smile.  
>She grins at him and he returns the smile.<br>We all eat in silence for the rest of the time, until Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have to go practice quidditch and Aunt Hermione takes Lily and Hugo to watch them.

Roxanne's POV

I walk up to Louis after a guy named  
>Tyler asked me to the ball. I smile at him and he rolls his eyes.<br>"You do know the ball is tomorrow right?", I tell him and he winks at me.  
>"I know", he says and I looks at him expectantly.<br>"What?", he asks.  
>"You don't have a date!", I exclaim to him and he laughs.<br>"I can't decide, there is a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor who are really good looking", he says and I roll my eyes.  
>"We'll ask one of them already!", I tell him and he laughs.<br>"Alright alright, cool your cauldrons", he smirks and I roll my eyes again.  
>"Oh, there goes the Gryffindor!", he exclaims and goes up to her.<br>He comes back moments later woth a frown.  
>"What happened?", I ask.<br>"She had a date already", he grumbles and I laugh.  
>"Well there is still the Ravenclaw", he says and starts looking around. We go through most of the castle until he spots her. He smiles at me and goes to talk to her.<br>I see him winking and talking and mostly flirting with her. She seemed smart to fall for his tracks but obviously his Veela genes were affecting her.  
>He comes back smiling and after kissing her cheek.<br>"Done", he shrugs and I shake my head.  
>"You can't keep playing with girls' feelings Louis", I tell him and he looks at me.<br>"It's not my fault I haven't found the right one", he says.  
>"One of these days a girl is going to actually reject you and you won't know how to handle it", I warn him and he chuckles.<br>"In your dreams Rox", he says, causing me to sigh and roll my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Past and Future Collide

Chapter 15: Past and Future collide

I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry for bot updating guys, I have visitors and it's been hard but I'll try to update sooner and make the pat and future people less complicated.

All the future people are going to be 1 and the past 2 ex. George 1- old george  
>George 2- younger george<p>

Hermione 1's POV

"Agh!", I slam the book in frustration. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. I find myself looking into the pair of baby blue eyes I fell in love with. He gives me a crooked smile and sigh.  
>"What if we don't get them back Ron?", I ask him and he shakes his head, making me stand up and hugging me to his chest.<br>"No, no, love don't think like that, we won't stop until we get them back alright?", he says and I nod, his heartbeat relaxing me.  
>Harry comes into the room, followed by everyone else.<br>"Ok what have we found out so far?", he asks.  
>"Time turners can't go back by years, so something must have happened to the one they had", Angelina says and we nod.<br>"So all we need is something to increase it's power, but what?", I ask.  
>Suddenly George runs into the room, his hair messy and dark bags under his eyes.<br>"I got it!", he exclaims, waving a little bottle in his hand.  
>"What is it?", Percy asks and George smiles.<br>"I call it Power Powder", he says and we all raise our eyebrows.  
>He sighs dramatically.<br>"It increases the power of anything, you put it in a firewhiskey and you are likely to get drunk with just one glass", he says and we all look at eachother.  
>"And…", Neville voices.<br>"Obviously we can put it on the time turner, you turn if for seven hours and put one pinch of this and it goes back seven days, two pinches and it's seven weeks, three pinches and seven months", he says raising an eyebrow and I catch on.  
>"Four pinches and it's seven years! George you're a genius!", I exclaim and he flips his hair.<br>"I have my moments", he says and we smile.  
>"Alright but who's going", Luna asks dreamily.<br>"I say Ron, 'ermione and 'arry go", Fleur says and George's face drops a bit.  
>"Er, George can go instead of me, he has someone to see", I say and he smiles at me gratefully and gets under the necklace.<br>"Alright you two ready?", Harry asks and Ron and George nod. Harry turns the dial twenty two times and George drops four pinches of powder on it. We smile at them and wave. Suddenly I feel myself being taken with them and I look around me to see a bunch of bodies.  
>We land on the hard surface.<br>"Ow, Harry get off me!", I exclaim.  
>"Please don't say that Hermione", I hear Ron's voice and roll my eyes.<br>"My leg"  
>"Your poking me"<br>"I can't breath!"  
>"Get off!"<br>We finally get untangled and stand up and look around. A lot of kids in the Great Hall stare at us with mouths hanging open, their dinner forgotten.  
>Suddenly a little explosion is heard and the time turner in Harry's hand crumbles to a thousand pieces.<br>We all turn to look at George and he shrugs and smiles sheepishly.  
>"It was a new product", he says.<p>

Ron 1's POV

I look into the tables and see many of the people I know. I look to the headmasters podium and he smiles at us.  
>"If you are not part if this family, please evacuate the Hall", he says and people start filing out, not before casting glances at us.<br>Now that everyone is gone I see Rose and Hugo. I smile at them and they run over.  
>"Dad! Mum!", They exclaim and Hermione and I crouch down to hug them.<br>Hermione holds Rose at arms length to examine her face and arms.  
>"You two alright, nothing cut or anything?", she ask and they shake their heads, grinning.<br>She pulls them close and kisses their heads.  
>"Oh, I missed you two so much", she exclaims and they hug her back.<p>

Neville 1's POV

Hannah and I run over to our kids and hug them close.  
>"Are you three alright?", Hannah asks and the boys nod.<br>"We're fine mum", Alice says and Hannah nods and hugs them again.  
>"Merlin, we were worried sick about you", I tell them and they smile.<br>"We missed you", Nick says and hugs me and then Hannah.  
>"We missed you three too!", Hannah says.<p>

Harry 1's POV

"Mummy! Daddy!", Lil exclaims and jumps into my arms, James and Al running close behind her.  
>"My Goodness, you three are okay", Ginny says and hugs James and Al for the millionth time, constantly kissing their cheeks or their heads.<br>"We're fine mum", James says and tries to pull away.  
>"Merlin James! What happened to you!", I exclaim and he shrugs.<br>"Long story", he says and Ginny gives him a look.  
>"I'll tell you later, promise!", he says and we nod.<br>I hug James and Al as Ginny fusses over Lily.

Rolf 1's POV

Lorcan and Lysnader see us and run to us. Luna instantly captures them in a hug and kisses them repeatedly.  
>"Are you two okay? Did wracksprouts get to you?", she ask and when they shake their head she lets out a relived sigh. She lets me hug them and I ruffle their hair.<br>"You two took care of eachother right?", I ask and they nod their heads at the same time.  
>"We were always together", Lysander says and we smile.<p>

Draco 1's POV

"Scorpius!", Astoria exclaims when she sees Scorp and he grins and hugs us.  
>"Did you take care?", I ask him and he nods.<br>"Yup, didn't let anyone get to me", he says and I let a smile appear on my face.  
>"By the way dad, that friend of yours, you know Tracy Parkinson's mum, she's not very pleasant", he says and I smirk proudly.<br>"She's a nightmare isn't she?", I ask and he laughs nodding.  
>"Oh, stop it you two", Astoria says although she was smiling.<p>

George 1's POV

Rox and Fred see is and run over. I hug Rox as Angelina fusses over Fred and then we switch.  
>"Hey kiddo", I say to Fred and he smiles and hugs me.<br>"Did you pull any pranks for me", I ask him and he grins.  
>"A few", he says and I smile.<br>"I taught you how to charm a girl though", he says and I raise and eyebrow.  
>"You're not very good at it", he says frankly and I chuckle.<br>I stand up and see Bill and Fleur, Fleur speaking and fussing over their kids in French and Bill just standing there and occasionally talking also.  
>Then Percy and Audry are talking to their girls and hugging them.<p>

Hermione 2's POV

I stare up at my future family and smile, I look over at Ron and see him staring at the future us with Rose and Hugo, a grin on his face. When all the parents are done fussing over their children they take a seat in the same table as us, the kids tell them everything that has happened and we just sit there awkwardly.  
>When they are done talking they turn to us.<br>"So…", Ron 1 says and me and Ron 2 smile.  
>"Did they behave?", he asks.<br>"Dad", Rose and Hugo whine and he chuckles.  
>"What? It's a conversation starter", he says innocently and I see future me smiling at them.<br>"They did behave yeah", I say and Ron 1 smiles.  
>"See, I told you guys I remembered Hermione could talk", he says and winks at me, making me blush.<br>"Oh, and how about you, Mr. Hermione can talk?", I hear future me say and Ron 2 looks up.  
>"Er, yeah, I talk", he says and future me laughs.<br>"I forgot how awkward I use to be", Ron 1 says.  
>"I don't know I kind of liked it", Future me says and both Ron 2 and I blush.<p>

Ginny 1's POV

I laugh as I see the young Ron and Hermione blush as their older selfs start flirting.  
>"So will someone tell me what happened to my son?", I say getting their attention.<br>"Nothing", James says and I roll my eyes.  
>"James Sirius Potter! You tell me right now", I command and he shakes his head.<br>I sigh.  
>" What happened to James?", I ask the younger versions of me, Harry, Ron and Hermione.<br>"Oh er…", Harry 2 says looking at James, who shrugs, showing it's okay to tell me.  
>"He got in a fight", Harry 2 tells me.<br>"A fight!", I exclaim.  
>"With who James?", Harry 1 asks.<br>"McLaggen", James responds.  
>"But er, Ginny, before you punish him, he did it to protect me", Hermione 2 says.<br>"What do you mean?", Older Ron asks, I can see his hands clenched under the table and his eyes cold.  
>"Ron, love, calm down", Hermione 1 says an both younger Ron and younger Hermione blush.<br>"He hurt you Hermione!", Ron 1 exclaims.  
>"We don't know that Ronald", Hermione 1 retorts.<br>Ron calms down a little at the use of his full name and let's Hermione explain.  
>"Well it all started when Dumbledore said there was going to be a ball tomorrow", she says and we nod for her to continue, I didn't know there was to be a ball but I let it go to ask later.<br>"Ron asked me two days after the announcement and I said yes", Older Ron looks at his younger self approvingly and older Hermione mumbles something that sounded like, "next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before anyone else does, as not as a last resort", younger Ron nods and gives her a crooked smile.  
>"Not the point Hermione", I tell her and she smiles apologetically.<br>"Sorry, go on", she tells her younger self.  
>"So the next day I was walking to the library, go figure out how to get the kids back, and I ran into McLaggen, he graved my arms and tried to force me to go to the ball with him. I told him is already had a date and he wouldn't let go", she says and James cuts her off.<br>"He called you a weasel Uncle Ron! So I started to get mad, oh! because I heard Aunt Hermione's voice and ran to her, first I listened in and I told him to sod off, he mocked me and said, 'what do you care Potter, is she your real mum?', so my Weasley and Potter temper got the best of me and I poked my wand at his neck and threatened him not to ever talk about my parents like that or to grave my godmother. He let go of her but kept on mocking me, asking what I was going to do to him, so I hexed him and sent him flying backward hitting a wall, he cursed and asked if I felt I was better than anyone else because of my last name, so of course I said something like, I don't usually use my status except when I have the misfortune of talking to an asshole like you", James looked proud and I wanted to scold him for language but I didn't care. I look around and see that now our whole family is listening.  
>"So he tried to bat-bogey hex me, but you know having Ginny Potter as your mum you know how to defend yourself of those so I blocked it and told him that he had learned that from you mum, after you humiliated him at the beginning of the year. He graved the front of my robes and lifted me up, punching me in the stomach and dropping me on my face, then he kicked me. Oh! And then Aunt Hermione knocked him out cold!", he finishes and I let out a breath I had been holding.<br>"I'm proud of you James", Harry 1 says and I nod in agreement.  
>"Thank you Jamie", Hermione 1 a exclaims and goes over to hug him.<br>"I'm going to have a talk with that git", Ron says, his fists still clenched.  
>"Oh you don't have to worry about that I think he'll have enough detentions to get him through the year", James puffs his chest and my brother smiles.<br>"Thank you James, but he also needs to learn not to touch my godson", he ruffles his hair and James smiles.


	16. Chapter 16: Dates

Chapter 16: Dates

I do not own Harry Potter

Ginny 1's POV

We all stay silent for a moment and the Ron takes a deep breath.  
>"Enough of that, tell us about the ball", he says and we nod smiling.<br>"Oh! Yeah! We all have dates and all!", Rose exclaims and then her eyes widen and she covers her mouth.  
>"You have what?!", Older Ron asks.<br>"Dates, as in dates of when the ball is, they're marked on our calendar", she says, cringing at her bad cover up and we all laugh as Ron looks at her. She may be a lot like Hermione but she got some of Ron's traits as well.  
>"Let me guess James, you are taking Alice right?", I tease him.<br>"What about taking Alice?", We hear a voice and turn around to see Neville and Hannah, their kids and younger selfs behind them. I see Alice shaking her head franticly and I wink at her.  
>"Oh just that we wanted to see if we could take Alice to a beach during summer, but of course everyone is invited", I say and Alice mouths a thank you. Hannah looked at me suspiciously and I smirk at her, she was a close friend and I knew Alice would tell her, Neville seemed to believe it though, which was all we wanted.<br>"Okay then", he says and they all take a seat at our table.  
>"The kids wanted to come sit over here", he explains and we nod.<br>"So… what are we talking about?", Hannah 1 asks.  
>"Apparently there is a ball tomorrow and they all have dates already" I say and Neville turns to Alice.<br>"You are going to go on a date with a guy who is about twenty year older than you?!", he exclaims and Alice looks mortified.  
>"Of course not dad!", she exclaims.<br>"Oh, are you going with your brother?", he asks.  
>"No", she mumble.<br>"Please don't tell me you're going with Dumbledore"  
>"Dad!"<br>"Just joking", he chuckles and we all laugh, "Who are you going with then?"  
>She mumbles something under her breath and Neville raises an eyebrow.<br>"Huh?", he asks.  
>"It's a surprise alright", she says and he shrugs alright.<br>Then Ron continues to interrogate his own daughter.  
>"If I told you you wouldn't like it", she says.<br>"I wouldn't like it even if it was Frankie first year", he says using his usual phrase and Frankie looks up.  
>"What about me?", we all laugh and he looks confused.<br>"Nothing Frankie", I say and he shrugs.  
>"Who is it Rosie?", Older Hermione asks.<br>"Scorpius Malfoy", she blurts out and shuts her eyes tightly.  
>Ron's eyes go wide but Hermione gives him a look and he sighs.<br>After the incident that happened last time she gave him that look he has decided to keep his mouth shut.  
>"Alright", he says and Rose opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow.<br>"Alright?", Rose asks and Ron nods smiling.  
>"Well for me it's not alright!", Younger Ron stands up, both Hermiones give him a death glare and he sits down, crossing his arms.<br>"Fine", he huffs and we laugh.

George 1's POV

I stand up when I see my younger self and my twin coming over to our table. Younger me sits down but Fred stays standing looking at me and ginning sadly.  
>"Hey Feorge", he says and I try to laugh but a sob escapes at the same time making it sound like a hipogriff dying.<br>""Hey Gred", I say and he grins.  
>"I see you've aged a bit and did you do something to your hair, you look…holy", I laugh, remembering when I had first lost my ear.<br>"Reckon I'm still better looking than you", I say and even if he hadn't understood the meaning of why I said it right after he said I was holy he laughs.  
>"I did get the girl after all", I say and he grins at me, as I look over at Angelina and wink at her.<br>I give Fred a hug tightly.  
>"I miss you Freddie", I say and he pats my back.<br>"I'm still there Gerogie, with all of you", he says and I feel a tear fall from my eye and down my cheek.  
>Right now, in what felt like forever, I feel complete again.<p>

Alice's POV

I sit looking down at my plate awkwardly,I look over at my dad and see him smiling happily and talking with the other adults, then I look at James and he gives me his goofy grin that makes my heart melt and winks. I smile back at him and when I turn I see that my mum, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny are looking at me knowingly, I feel my face heat up and I clear my throat.  
>My two aunts turn around, not before giving me one last smirk, but my mum keep her eyes on me, reminding me of a few nights ago like my younger mum had done. I shrug at her and she raises her eyebrow before turning around.<br>When we finish dinner I stand up quickly and make my way to the room of requirements.  
>"Alice! Wait up!", I stop and turn around expecting James to give me a smile and throw a hand around my shoulder like he usually did bit it wasn't James.<br>My dad catches up to me and smiles.  
>"Hi", he says and I smile back at him.<br>"Hey dad", I say and he blushes a bit.  
>"Hey does he, I mean I, er we?", he says more in a questioning tone than anything else.<br>"Yeah?", I ask giggling a bit and he smiles.  
>"Ok, er, are we overprotective?", he asks at last and I tilt my head, not expecting that question.<br>"I mean, I don't know kind of, a lot of guys are scared of hurting me, they think you will chop their head off", I chuckle but he looks confused.  
>"Oh, it's nothing, family joke", I erasure and he shrugs.<br>"So I am?", he asks again and I sigh.  
>"Just like any other dad really, I mean you take care of me and do the usual you know, hate any guy I date until you get to know them", I say and his eyes widen.<br>"Have you dated a lot of blokes?", he asks and I shake my head.  
>"No only one, his name is Sam and he's a year older than me, I dated him earlier this year but I broke it off", I say and he nods.<br>"Good", he says and I smile at him.  
>"So you like James?", he asks although it was more of a statement than a question.<br>"I may be oblivious to girls Alice but even I noticed that", he says and I blush.  
>"Is it that obvious?", I ask.<br>He nods.  
>"I bet future me already knows, I'm just clever enough not to say anything", he tells me and winks.<br>"I mean, we hang around Ginny, and Merlin knows she had a temper if I say anything wrong to her goddaughter", he says, he was going to continue but I interrupt him.  
>"How do you know Aunt Ginny is my godmother?", I ask and he smiles.<br>"Well she is my best friend and Hannah seems to get along with her", he says shrugging and I nod.  
>"And then Hermione, who is extremely protective of family and she scares me a too, then Luna, who frightens me because she do things you don't expect her to do at times and then there's Hannah, and trust me I know her, I may not talk to her much now, but I've seen what she can do, Ernie had it bad when he accidentally made Susan Bones cry", he continues and I laugh.<br>Silence engulfs us as we keep on walking until he turns to look at me.  
>"I didn't think HE knows though", he says and I raise an eyebrow.<br>"Uncle Ernie?", I ask confused and he chuckles.  
>"No, James, I think he's the only one that is oblivious to it", he says and I shrug.<br>"So who are you going to the ball with tomorrow?", he asks.  
>"You won't tell anyone will you dad?", I ask him and he shakes his head.<br>"James asked me while he was in the hospital wing and I said yes, but only Fred and Rose know, since Fred's our best friend and Rose is the girl I'm closest to", I say. He smiles.  
>"That's good", he says and I smile at him, "I'm taking Hannah, I mean I known you guys will erase our memories when you leave but I want to make the most of it right now", he says.<br>"Yeah, it'll be sad to leave but I mean. We have a couple of days considering Uncle George destroyed the time turner", I tell him.  
>We get to the room of requirements.<br>"Well I have to go, Professor Sprout needs me to help with something", he tells me and I smile at him nodding.  
>"Alright, bye dad, I'll see you later", I tell him.<br>"Bye Alice"

* * *

><p><strong>Follow my Instagram account which relates to this story next_generation_facts<strong>

**Sorry for not posting in a while but my cousins are leaving tomorrow so expect more chapters! **


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Ready part 1

Chapter 17: Getting Ready part 1

I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in his world. It all belongs to H.K. Rowling.

Scorpius POV

"So you are going with a girl named Lisa Smith?", I ask him and the green eyes boy nods at me.  
>"Yup", I don't know her in our time so I reckon it won't be awkward", he responds and I chuckle.<br>"You know Al, for one of the smartest guys in our year you have a weird way I thinking", I tell him .  
>He grins.<br>"I'm taking that as a compliment", he says. I roll my eyes at him, smiling.  
>"Hey at least I'm not going with my best friend", he defends, "that's so old school, just like my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione did it".<br>I blush and shrug, his laugh echoing. "Well, I have to go, I told my younger dad that I'd show him how good I am as seeker, I'll be back in time to get ready though", he says, standing up and I nod. The portrait hole opens, my best friend disappearing before it closes. I take a deep breath. It was the day of the ball and it wouldn't start until six o'clock so that meant I have about four hours to get ready. I sit on the dark red couch and think as I stare at the burning fire, suddenly I feel the other side on the couch sink and I look up to see James looking at me and smiling.  
>"Hi", he says and I smile at him.<br>"Look Scorp, I now you've fancied my cousin for a while now and I'm not saying I won't kill you if you hurt her…because I will. But just have fun alright, not too much fun! But just dancing and that sort of stuff, alright?", he says and I grin at him.  
>"Thanks James", I tell him and he nods. He pats my shoulder and stands up from the couch.<br>"And James!", I say and he turns around.  
>"She likes you too you know", I inform him and he smiles.<br>"Thanks Malfoy", he smirks  
>"Don't mention it Potter", I respond and he walks out the portrait hole smiling to himself.<br>I start thinking again, about what this could mean with Rose, I know she's thinking we are just going as friends but I'm taking this chance. I have exactly one night to swoop Rose Weasley of her feet. I was determined on doing this and when Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is determined on doing something he does it.

Young Ginny's POV

I take a deep breath as I sit on my assigned four poster bed in the room of requirements.  
>All the girls were currently in here. Each doing something different.<br>"I think we should start getting ready", Molly states, getting everyone's attention. Everyone nods their heads. I look to the corner where all of out dresses hung in hooks. Victoire had designed them on paper and then we used magic to make them real.  
>"Alright, let's get dressed", I say. Everyone stands up and heads over to get their dress. I get my dress and go into the small changing rooms we had asked the room to put. I take off my jeans and sweater and slip into the dress. I look at myself in the mirror and smile.<br>The dress was not too fancy but it was adequate for the ball. We had all chosen to have muggle dresses, mine was the same shade of blue as my eyes. It had ruffles at the bottoms and silver lining on the chest part.  
>"Hermione?", I call.<br>"Yeah?", she calls back.  
>"Can you help me zip this up?", I ask her as I open the door.<br>She nods and zips the back of the dress.  
>"Thanks", I tell her.<br>She smiles.  
>"You nervous?", I ask her. She bites her lip and nods.<br>"Don't worry, my brother really fancies you", I tell her.  
>"Thanks Gin", she says and now it's my turn to smile.<br>"Now go on it's your turn", I tell her.  
>She takes a deep breath and graves her dress, going into the room and locking it.<p>

Hermione's POV

As I take off my everyday clothes I think of what this could mean for Ron and I. Wait, I think, that can't happen because they will erase our memory. I sigh. At least I would be able to be with him one night, and days into the future when this happens again, because of course it will in my future, I will know I did go on a… date, with him while at Hogwarts. I smile at my reflection. The red dress hugged my body. It is not like the dress at the Yulle Ball, this one is more… mature. It is strapless, with silver stones below my chest.  
>I go outside for Ginny to zip up my dress but when I get outside but instead of seeing Ginny's straight locks I see a head with curly hair. Rose smiles at me.<br>"You look amazing mum", she tells me.  
>"And you look gorgeous Rosie", I respond, looking at her simple green dress.<br>She throws her arms around my neck, it catches me by surprise and I hesitate for a moment before putting my arms around her.  
>"I'm gonna miss you mum", she tells me.<br>"Hey we still got tonight and tomorrow", I tell her and she stands back and nods.  
>"Come on", she says, "we still have to do out hair".<br>I grin and follow her to the chair. I sit down and Ginny comes over, since she had promised to do my hair. She starts by straightening it and putting a spell on it so it stays straight. Then she separated my bangs and puts them to the side. She graves the rest of my hair and puts it up in a neat bun. Then she clips some round diamonds below the bun.  
>"There", she says.<br>"Merlin! Gin, you can work magic", I exclaim and she grins. Ginny is about to get started on Roses hair when Rise stops her.  
>"Aunt Ginny, if you won't mind I'd like my mum to do mine", she says and Gin smiles, nodding and heading over to Lily to help her get ready.<br>I take locks of her hair and straighten them then I put a little curl in it. I take a strand from each side and connect it at the back, putting a green clip on it.  
>She admires herself and grins.<br>"I love it", she says.  
>I smile.<br>"Well", I tell her after a moment,"I guess we're ready".  
>She takes a deep breath and nods.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in such a long time guys! Since it's nearing the end of the school year the teachers are franticly throwing everything at us. But anyway expect a chapter this week or next.<strong>

**Go follow my Instagram account that goes with this story next_generation_facts.**


	18. Chapter 18: Getting ready part 2

Chapter 18: Getting Ready part 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Young Harry's POV

"You are really good Al", I tell my future son and he puffs out his chest proudly.  
>"Thanks dad", he says, grinning.<br>We had spent three hours playing quidditch and now we were heading up to the boys side of the room of requirements. We had one hour to get ready, we had planned on coming up an hour ago but we lost track of time. As I get to my bed I see Ron sitting on his, he is staring off into space, then looks at his muggle suit, which he had been careful to pick, that was on the chair next to his bed and then back into space.  
>"Hey mate", I say as I put my broom under my bed.<br>"Hi", he responds.  
>I raise my eyebrow at him.<br>"You alright?", I ask him.  
>He shrugs.<br>"Yeah fine", he responds.  
>"Alright then… well I'm going to go take a shower", I tell him slowly.<br>He nods.  
>I shake my head at him and grave my muggle suit from the hook it was on.<br>Steam starts to emit from the shower when I turn it on. I step into the warm water and let the water relax my muscles. A few moments later I step out of the water and wrap a towel around myself. I dry up and put on the black pants and the white dress shirt. I button it up and try to flatten my hair. It stands up again and again until I give up and decide it didn't really matter, not much anyway. I smile to myself, knowing that this year would be different than the Yulle Ball, this year I was actually going with the girl I wanted to go with. It wasn't shy and quiet Cho anymore but fierce and funny Ginny Weasley, my best mates little sister. With that last thought I straighten out my shirt and walk out of the shower room. When Ron sees me he graves his own suit and heads to the shower room. I sigh and decide to talk to him when he comes back out.

Ron's POV

When I see Harry come out of the shower room I take my things and head to the steamy room. As I let the warm water wash over me I think what is going to happen tonight. For some reason all I can focus on is all the ways I could possibly mess this up. What if I say something wrong? What if she leaves? What if she doesn't even show up? I shouldn't have even asked her. But that's what she wanted didn't she? Yes, I tell myself, she did. I sigh and shake my head at all the bad thoughts. Obviously, seeing as Rose and Hugo were here, I could not have messed this up too badly. I dry myself and and slip on the black suit I had carefully picked out. I take the brush in my hand and comb my hair. I put it all forward and check it out. I show my head at my reflection and try to the side. Merlin no!, I think. I decide on just putting it in its normal, messyish style. I look into the mirror again and see Harry standing there.  
>"Bloody Hell! Harry you scared me!", I exclaim.<br>"Sorry Mate", he responds, smiling sheepishly. He stands next to me and graves the brush trying to put his hair down.  
>"It's not going to work", I tell him.<br>He sighs.  
>"I know"<br>There is silence before Harry finally decides to speak.  
>"Look mate, are you alright, you've been kind of quiet lately"<br>I sigh.  
>"I'm fine, I just… I don't know…I just…what if I blow it Harry? What if I make Hermione hate me?", I ask him.<br>"Oh that's what's been bothering you", he resolves and I nod my head.  
>"Look mate, Hermione is like a sister to me, and I know she is head over heels for you, I can see it in her eyes. You have tonight and tomorrow mate, take the chance, and don't worry, alright?", he says to me.<br>He didn't say much, but oddly enough it helped, a lot, to hear it from my best friend and her kind of brother figure.  
>"Thanks Harry", I say to him.<br>He grins.  
>"Now come on, I think you have to help your son get ready", he chuckles I roll my eyes at him and laugh.<p>

Louis' POV

I put on my dark blue suit and smile at my reflection.  
>"Vain", I hear someone murmur behind me.<br>"Sod off", I tell Freddie, and he smirks. I laugh, knowing he was joking.  
>He keeps on walking towards James and I see that that are still in their pajamas. I roll my eyes at them. We had one hour left and they still weren't getting ready. They would probably act like always and leave it until the very last moment. Then again I had done it yesterday. I shrug and turn back to the mirror. I take the brush and put my hair in its usual style.<br>I was about to head out the door, just to go to the kitchens and get a quick snack before the ball, but a tall figure blocked it and I look up. My dad stands there grinning at me.  
>"Hello", he says.<br>"Oh hey dad", I respond and try once again to open the door, but he steps in front of me again.  
>"So who are you going with?", he asks and I sigh dramatically.<br>"I'm going with a girl names Sam, she's nice", I tell him. If this was my younger dad I wouldn't be in such a hurry, but recently mum had gotten him to try and talk to me about settling for one girl, but the problem is that I do want to, just she doesn't. So I had been trying to avoid dad, who was usually pretty cool.  
>"Look Louis", he says and I sigh.<br>Here we go again, I think.  
>"Your mum has been trying to make me talk to you about not dating so many girls, but I know that you are just waiting for the right one to come along, so when your mum's around let's just act like we're talking about that okay? I known what it's like to have your mum fuss over you", he says to me.<br>I raise an eyebrow.  
>That was not what I expected. I grin at him.<br>"Thanks dad, for a moment I though you would actually try to convince me", I told him and he chuckles.  
>"No problem son, oh and this is just some girl advice for you, but how about you try to spend time with her as friends first and once she's gained your trust try asking her out", he winks at me and walks away.<br>I smile. My dad really was brilliant.  
>I decide to not go to the kitchen and just stay in the room. So I head over to James and Fred who had started to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Follow my Instagram account next_generation_facts<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: The Ball part 1

Chapter 19: The Ball part 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry it took so long guys not here it is! Finally the ball! Sorry it's short but oh well. My new story about the next gen. is up! Yay!

James' POV

"How does it look?", I turn and see Fred completely ready sitting on the bed.

"Pretty good", he responds. I turn back to the mirror and tilt my head. I straighten the suit and then the tie. I sigh.

This is my chance to win Alice over and I'm not gonna blow it.

"Ready mate? We need to go now", Fred asks me slapping my back.

"Yeah…I guess, now or never isn't it?", I ask him. He raises an eyebrow and nods.

"Hey James?", I hear someone call my name as I make my way to the door.

I turn around and see a younger version of Uncle Neville.

I gulp.

"Er… yeah?", I ask.

"Good luck", he smiles and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks", I respond.

"But no funny business alright?"

I nod my head and he grins. He winks and walks past me out the door. I nod to myself and step out the door, heading to the Great Hall to see Alice.

Alice's POV

I put on the green dress I had picked out and look at myself in the mirror. I looked alright, my hair though, that was bothering me.

"Hi", I hear behind me, I turn around to find a red headed looking at me.

"You look really good", she says.

I smile at Dom.

"Thank you, you too", I tell her and she grins.

"Thanks", she responds, I give her a small grin and turn around to try and fix my hair.

"Need help?", she asks, graving a strand of my hair and getting it out of my eyes.

"Would you?", I plead.

She laughs.

"Of course"

I sit down on one of the beds and she stands behind me, working on my hair.

Dom always helped me when I needed her, ever since we were little, she had grown up to be kind of like a big sister to me. I sit patiently and think about tonight as she works her magic.

"Ok, all done", she says.

I go look at myself in the mirror and my jaw drops.

My hair was parted to the side and braided from the top of my head down, my long bangs were to one side and frames my face.

"You like it?", she asks, a smirk on her face. I nod and hug her.

"Thanks Domi!"

"Don't mention it… so are you excited, I mean we can l see you've liked James for quite some time now", she says. I clear my throat and feel my neck and face start hearing up.

"Yeah, I mean a bit nervousness but yes, I'm really excited", I tell her and she grins.

"Good, now we have to go, we don't want to be late", she says. I nod and she starts making her way to the door, following her sister and Roxy. I take one last look at the mirror and nod. Taking a deep breath I step out into the hallway.

James POV

"She's not coming! Fred! She's not coming!", I start to panic after five minutes of waiting in the entrance to the great hall.

"Merlin James! Chill! She's coming, we've only been here five minutes! Plus you're usually calm around girls, what's happened now?", he asks me raising an eyebrow.

"It's different alright! I really like Alice, she's not like those other girls", I sigh.

He grins.

I lean against the wall and start playing with the buttons on my suit.

"Hey James I think she's coming", I hear Fred's voice. I stand up straight and look up.

I see her turn the corner and my jaw drops.

She makes her way over to us and waves shyly.

"Hi you two", she says.

"Hey Ally, you look amazing", I hear Fred say. She smiles at him and hugs him.

"Thanks Fred"

"I'll leave you two to it then", he says, winking at us before walking over to Louis.

"You look…wow…you look different", I master to get out. She raises an eyebrow.

"No I mean a good different… not that your not usually beautiful", I try again. She bites her bottom lip and looks down at her feet, smiling.

"Thank you James", she says.

I take a deep breath and extend my arm for her.

"Shall we?", I ask.

She giggles and nods. We enter the Great Hall and see a ton of people already there, I see a bunch of my family members and their dates and smile. We get to a table and take a seat.

Lily and Hugo make their way to the table, laughing and and sit down.

"What happened?", I ask.

They gasp for air and point at McLaggen who was currently being chased around by Mellicent Bulstrode. I laugh and Alice joins in. After a moment when we calm down I turn to Lily knowing she was the mischievous one of the two.

"Did you do this?", I ask her. She shakes her head and points at Hugo proudly.

He smirks.

"Why?", I ask him, although I was proud of my little cousin.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let him get away with bothering my mum", he says. I smile proudly at him.

"Get away from me! Argh! Leave me alone!", McLagge exclaims trying to push Millicent away, who has him captured in a bone crushing hug.

"You are mine forever!", she says happily and carries him away. We burst out laughing again. They leave after a few minutes and when the music starts to play I stand up and offer Alice my hand.

"May I have this dance?", I ask. She grins and takes my hand. At first we try our best to dance along to the the music but after a while we give up and I start spinning her around and goofing off. When about five songs end, we make our way outside, to catch some fresh air, when we get to the bench we see a couple already sitting there, I don't take much notice to them snogging until I notice who they are and my mouth falls open.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Who are they?<strong>

**Follow my Instagram account which goes along with the story nex_generation_facts.**


	20. Chapter 20: the Ball part 2

Chapter 20: The Ball part 2

I do not own Harry Potter

Earlier that day

Scorpius' POV

I wait for Rose in the great hall and when she comes down my mouth drops.

"Wow", I breath when she reaches me.

She blushes.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?", she asks and I grin.

"Good of course, you look stunning", I tell her sincerely.

"Thank you Scorp"

I stretch out my hand for her and she takes it. We walk to the middle of the dance floor together only to see that it was already packet. I didn't let that bother me. I put one of my hands on her waist and the interlock my fingers with hers with the other hand.

Rose puts her other hand on my shoulder and we start to waltz.

"So Rosie? Why did you agree to come with me?", I ask her, only half teasing. She blushes and looks down at the floor.

"I don't know, pity I guess", she jokes, winking at me.

I chuckle.

"Ok, what's the real reason?", I ask her again.

"I don't know, I guess it just felt right to say yes", I nod, although it wasn't really what I wanted to hear.

"Why'd you ask me?", she asks, looking at me in the eye.

"Same reason, it felt right", I tell her. She nods and my brain automatically regrets saying that.

No you dimbo you asked her because you're in love with her.

I sigh.

We waltz for some more time until I think of another way to see of she liked me.

"So anyone special in your life?" I say, trying to make it seem offhandedly by winking and smirking at her.

"There is someone", she says and my heart drops, "In yours?"

"Yeah, there is", I say.

"So?", she asks.

"What?", I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Who is she", she giggles.

"Oh, well she's really smart, she's beautiful, she's funny and she's way out of my league, I think you know her, she's in our year", I tell her, hoping that she'd catch on.

"Oh."

"And the guy you like?", I ask her.

"I think you know him too, he's in our year, he's smart, cocky at times and extremely attractive", she says.

Yup, definitely not me, I sigh.

We keep on waltzing until the music stops.

"Rose?", I ask, as we sit on two chairs and watch her Aunt Luna dance.

"Yeah?", she turns to me, a little…hopeful?

"Er…well you see…I don't know if you know but the girl I like…she's actually here", I tell her and look down at the buttons on my suit.

"But no one else is in our year except Al, only Al, you and me…", she leaves her mouth open and I dare to look up.

"Are you serious?", she asks me, finally after what seemed like forever.

I nod.

"I mean, I get it if you don't like me back, I just thought, well you had the right to know", I tell her and start standing up.

"Wait a second! Where are you going?", she asks quickly, seeming to recover from her trance.

"I just thought maybe you wanted me to leave", I say, a little surprised.

"Why would you think that?", she asks me and I shrug.

"Scorpius of course I don't want you to leave! That's the last thing I want you to do! I like you too", she says the last part softly but it seems as if she screened it at me, considering it still echoed in my head.

Slowly as it sinks into my brain, I start to smile.

Kiss her you idiot, I think to myself, I start to lean in and see she closes her eyes. My heart starts beating faster and I can practically feel her breath on my skin.

"Rose! Rosie! Rose!", James comes barging into the great hall, dragging Alice behind him by the hand.

We sprung apart and Rose bites her lip as I look down to my feet.

"Rose you gotta come quick!", he exclaims, oblivious to what was happening here.

"What! Is it really important?", she asks exasperated.

"Yes!", he shouts, "now hurry!"

He yanks her arm and drags her away, but not before Rose takes my hand, taking me along with them.

We get behind a bush and James signals us to get down.

"What is it?", Rose asks him again.

"Look through there", he says pointing between two bushes to a bench with two people on it. My mouth drops when I see who it is.

"What the…! This wasn't suppose to happen until much later!", Rose exclaimed in a whisper. I look away from the couple feeling I was obviously invading their privacy.

"Guys, I think we're invading their privacy", Alice tells the two cousins, voicing what I was thinking. They shush her.

"I need to know how this happened", Rose whispers into the leaves.

Ginny's POV

I go to the Great Hall were I was suppose to meet Harry. I see him standing alone, meaning Ron was already with Hermione. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"Gosh Ginny, you look dashing", he says, making the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself", I say and he grins at me.

I take his hand and we make our way inside the Great Hall. I see my future son dancing with Alice, both laughing at their off beat skips. I see Lily and Hugo messing with someone's drink and laughing when Pansy Parkinson takes it. Dom and her date are talking at a table, Vic and Teddy looked about ready to swallow eachother's face at the far corner. Scorpius and Rose, Al and his date and Molly and her date were dancing to the music. Louis was kissing a girl, Fred ii and his date were laughing, Fred and George were telling a very amused Katie and Angelia a joke, Ron and Hermione were by the punch bowl, talking and Neville was about ready to make his move on Hannah. I couldn't see anyone else so I guessed they had not arrived yet. Harry takes me to the dance floor and we start dancing. I could see his dancing had improved because unlike two years ago, he was not stepping on anyone's foot. After a few songs we go to where Ron and Hermione were.

"Hullo you two", Hermione greets us, she looked positively thrilled. Ron was grinning.

"Hey", we say and get two cups to pour some punch in.

We stay to talk to them for a while before we go back onto the dance floor. They dance next to us for some time, as we laugh and talk, then they go and sit down. After what seemed like hours of dancing and laughing Harry and I make our way outside. He wanted to show me how the black lake looked at this time at night. We get outside and I hear a voice behind a bush.

"What the…!", I recognize it as Rose's voice so to see what was going on I turn to look at where James was pointing. Harry turns to look at what I was seeing. My eyes widen when I see two people at the bench.

"What the bloody hell!", Harry exclaims.

The two people spring apart.

Hermione's POV

After dancing with Harry and Ginny, Ron and I make our way to the tables laughing.

"That was fun", Ron says and I can't help but nod in agreement.

We let a few minutes pass in silence as we regain our breath.

Suddenly Ron stands up.

"Come", he extends his hand to me and I raise an eyebrow.

I decide to trust him and take his hand. It felt so right. His hand fit perfectly with mine and without noticing I linked my fingers with his. He blushes a bit but smiles. He drags me outside, and sit down on one of the benches. I notice how beautiful the night sky looked.

"Wow", I say, looking up.

"I know", I hear Ron say next to me. I turn my head to him but see that he isn't looking up but instead he is looking at me and smiling. I blush and I'm glad it's dark so he couldn't see it vey well.

"Er Hermione?", he asks.

"Yes Ron?"

"Thank you", he says.

"For what?", I ask him, confused as to why he was thanking me.

"For coming with me of course", he responds, I grin at him and bite my bottom lip.

"Can I tell you something?", he asks me again and I nod my head.

"Well, er…'Mione…I really, really…er"

My heart speed up and I wait impatiently for what he was going to say. This could be it, maybe, after all these years, this could finally be the moment.

"I really…like you 'Mione, I have now for a while and I just can't get over it no matter how hard I try", he says.

Hearing those words makes my head spin, my heartbeat speed up and my insides swell with happiness.

"I really like you too Ron", I manage to get out. He gives me his goofy smile and before I knew what was happening his lips were against mine. It was sweet yet passionate, as we put all we had been feeling into this. His lips tasted like mint, yet it had a hint of sweetness, probably from all the candy. I feel his hands on my waist, sending jolts of electricity to my heart. I put my arms around his neck and let my fingers intertwine with his red, messy hair. I felt like I would explode with happiness, not only because I knew I would someday marry him, or because I was kissing him but also because it didn't seem like he would pull away any time soon, and I wanted this moment to last forever.

"What the bloody hell!"

The voice makes us spring apart and I feel myself turn a shade that would give the Weasley hair a run for its money.

I turn to look in the direction of a laugh and see James, Rose, Scorpius and Alice behind a bush. We all stay quiet for a moment as Ron and I look at everything but the people in front of us.

"Well finally!", Ginny exclaims.

With that the tension in the air clears a bit and I smile at them. I turn to look at Ron and he gives me the goofy grin. Harry clears his throat.

"Well I guess you're together then?", he asks.

Ron and I nod in silent agreement.

The four kids come out of their hiding. James looking amused, Rose slightly weirded out and Alice and Scorpius a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on then there's still a ball going on", Ginny says, ushering the kids inside and giving me a wink and a smile. I grin back at her and then intertwine my fingers with Ron's, as we walk back to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Ok funny story! I thought I had posted this chapter and I was having writers block for chapter 21 so that's why I haven't posted… but then as I was going to update 21 I realized chapter 20 wasn't up yet! So technically I have kept you in suspense for ages when I already had the chapter!… and now I realize it is probably not that funny for you guys so haha…sorry!<p>

Follow my Instagram account next_generation_facts.


	21. Chapter 21: After and Before

Chapter 21: A day after and the day before

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry's POV

I stir slightly and feel something, or rather someone, pressed against my side. I open my eyes to find that I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room, a red head laying on my shoulder. A flowery smell filled my nose and I smiled, remembering how earlier in the year I had smelt the same thing from the cauldron filled with amortesia. Ginny moves her face so that it is buried in my neck. She mumbles slightly to herself and then her breathing evens again.

Last night after finding Ron and Hermione we had danced and talked, until we made our way up to the common room, which was almost empty and talked a bit more before we fell asleep. I am glad that everyone is sleeping in the room of requirements and didn't have to come through here, or else Ron and his brothers would have killed me. I am about to close my eyes again when I hear a voice.

"What time is it?", the voice is drowsy and then a yawn escapes Ginny's lips.

She looked up at me and grins.

"Er…it's like 10 maybe?", I ask.

She shrugs and puts her head back down.

"It too early either way", she responds making me chuckle.

"Yesterday was fun, wasn't it, I mean after I got over the fact that I saw my brother snogging Hermione, although we all knew it would come", she says.

"Yeah, it was fun, and I'm glad they at least have one day", I say.

She nods and her smile flattens a little.

"What's wrong?", I ask her.

"Nothing, it's silly really", she says, shaking her head.

"What is it Gin?"

"Well I mean, after they erase our memories, we won't be aware that this happened, what I'm trying to say if that…I mean maybe you won't like me in that sense anymore", she looks down, a blush appearing on her ears and neck, a blush that I had almost never seen on Ginny Weasley.

"I doubt that", I tell her.

She looks back up and raises an eyebrow.

"I mean you are pretty hard to forget, your personality, your laugh, your beauty, it's cheesy, I know but it's true", I tell her. She smiles and blushes.

"But we still won't remember today or last night"

"Someday we'll know it happened"

"I guess"

"I don't want to forget it either, but someday we'll share other memories, won't we?", I ask.

She grins and nods. I look straight into her amazing brown eyes and smile slightly. Her grin goes down to a small smile and her eyes slowly blink. I take the opportunity and lean in. Her eyes flutter shut and I let mine close too, letting my lips crash to hers. My hand make their way to her waist and her hand positions itself on my arms. We break apart after what seemed like forever and I rest my forehead against hers.

"You always know what to say", she whispers, before connecting her lips back on mine. If this is what it was like being with Ginny then I think I am in for a treat, I think, smiling into the kiss.

Ron's POV

I wake up, my head buzzing with excitement. Quickly, I stand up from my bed and change into my clothes hurriedly before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I get there I see that Harry, Ginny and Hermione are already seated at one of the tables. I grin and sit down next to Hermione, taking my hand in hers and kissing her cheek. She blushes a little and smiles, making her look much cuter.

"Do you think it was me or you?", I hear a voice behind me and turn around to find my older self and Hermione standing behind us, older Harry and Ginny behind them smirking.

"I don't know honestly", future Hermione says.

"What are you two wondering about?", young Harry asks.

"Oh just who it was that made the first move this time, considering it was Hermione last time, I think it was the same this time around", future Ginny responds.

"I don't know Gin, I mean Ron got the nerve to ask her out after all", future Harry says.

I clear my throat.

"Still here", I tell them and wave my arm causing them to chuckle.

"Anyway so tell us how it was? We haven't even heard the story yet", my younger sister says.

"Er…", I look at Hermione.

"Well…", she shrugs.

"We just went outside, and er…yeah", I say uncomfortably.

"But who made the first move?", older Harry asks again.

"Ron did", Hermione says.

"See love, I told you", future Hermione says.

They sit down and eat with us as we start talking.

After we had finished our food I stand up.

"I think I'm going to take a walk", I tell them, "would you like to come 'Mione?"

Hermione grins and stands up, waving goodbye at everyone and taking my hand.

We walk out of the entrance hall where people give me thumbs up and smile at us.

"So 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish we could just keep our memories, that way we'd have a whole year together at Hogwarts", I tell her.

She nods, smiling slightly.

"But, if we did things could go horribly wrong and I mean we will be together eventually, won't we?", She states.

I sigh and shrug.

"I s'pose but if still like to spend more time with you"

Silence.

Scared I turn to look at Hermione, maybe I had gone a bit too far.

She is smiling slightly and her eyes are shinning.

"Did I say something?", I ask.

She shakes her head and gives a breathy laugh.

"Merlin no!", she says and before I react her lips are on mine, her arms around my neck.

It takes me by surprise but after a little I relax into the kiss and hug her waist.

We break apart but we leave our faces close enough so our noses are touching.

"I could get use to that", I tell her, grinning.

She giggles.

Dominique's POV

I walk out of the great hall, my brother and Roxy behind me.

We turn to see a couple kissing and see that it is non-other than Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I smile at them, but obviously they don't see me considering they are trying to swallow the other. A girl suddenly appears out of nowhere and takes my brothers arms, before he can react the girl forcibly pushes her lips against his. He struggles a bit until after what seemed like ages the girl pushes away and smiles, breathing heavily.

"Bye PooBear", she says flirtatiously and walks away.

My brother looks dazed and confused for a second as Roxanne and I just stare at the girl with wide eyes.

"Remind me why I asked her to the ball again?"

Roxanne smirks.

"You thought she was 'hot'", she responds.

Louis looks back at where the girl had left and then at us.

"PooBear?", I snort.

"Oh sod off"

With that we burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was a bit short and took sigh a long time. Since it's nearing the end of the school year I have been doing tryouts or auditions for everything…color guard, orchestra, art acceleration, etc.<p>

I will try to post more often!

Follow my Instagram account next_generation_facts.


	22. Chapter 22: Ready?

Chapter 22: Ready?

I do not own Harry Potter! It all belongs to the Queen J.K. Rowling.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in soooo long, I have been super busy, studying for finals, with visitors, homework and more... But here's this chapter! I hope to update soon again. **

**So I'm thinking two more chapters and it's done! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Older Hermione's POV

"Come on everyone! Chop-chop! We haven't got all day!", Percy ran through the room of requirements, hurrying up the kids who were getting all their stuff together.

George finally got the powder to work correctly and Dumbledore had found us another time turner, so now it was time to go back home, to our time. The kids were sad when they heard the news, they had liked it here, but of course nothing of what usually happened in our years at Hogwarts had actually happened in these past few days. So now, obviously, Percy was going frantic trying to get everyone ready.

"Mum?"

I look down to see Hugo standing in front of me.

"Yes Hugo?", I ask him, kneeling down to be eye level with him.

"Do we have to go?", he asks again.

I sigh.

"Yes sweetheart, we have to get back home, holidays will be over soon and your sister and your cousins have to go back to school", I tell him. He nods sadly and turns around to go back to where he was with sixteen year old Ron. I stand up and go check on Rose, who was putting stuff into her small bag.

"You okay Rosie?", she turns around and nods when she sees me.

"Yeah, just checking I have everything"

"Alright, don't take too long, according to your uncle Percy we're leaving in about an hour", I tell her.

She grins at me and turns back to her bag, but not before I notice her bite her lip sadly.

I'm about to leave when I hear her agin.

"Mum!"

I turn back around.

"Do we…have to erase your memories? I mean not yours but you know what I mean. I just…. wouldn't it be better for you to know what will happen?", I smile at her, knowing that this had been playing in her mind for quite a while.

I go to sit next to her on her bed.

"I wish we didn't have to, but what if something goes wrong? It could change a lot"

"But… Teddy would have his parents and Uncle Fred would still be alive and you wouldn't have been…", she looks down at my arm and sighs.

I gulp.

"Then maybe you wouldn't be here or Hugo, or your cousins", I tell her, "what if your Uncle Fred was saved, maybe your Aunt Angelina would have married him then Freddie and Roxy wouldn't have been born, maybe Teddy wouldn't have spent so much time with us, maybe Bellatrix would have called Voldemort and… things could go terribly wrong. Rose I want you to remember something… everything in life happens for a reason, and it's always for the better, we can't go around changing that, alright?"

"Alright", she responds, swallowing thickly and smiling lightly.

I kiss the top of her head and smile at her before walking back to where Ron was.

Draco's POV

People might say that I was happy the future people were leaving, or that I would never know this happened, considering I didn't show as much excitement as the others but in reality having my future self and my future son and my future wife here and seeing that we were all reasonably normal give me a sense of security, it made me feel…hopeful. I always wondered if I would ever have a real future, I thought that I'd either end up like my aunt or be killed by the dark lord, but having them here assured me that everything would be fine, that somehow I get past all this. I feel someone sit next to me and I look up from my breakfast.

"Hi", Scorpius smiles at me, I couldn't help but notice how much he resembled me when I was that age. The way his smile would curl up and look like a smirk, or his blonde, almost white, hair that dropped to his face, he however had the courage to do what I couldn't, stand up to his family and have his own friends and personality, I am proud of him for that.

"Hey", I respond.

"Look dad I haven't really talked that much to you and I kind of think your avoiding me and trust me, I know why", he tells me. I was about to deny it until he told me that he knew why so I just stare at him in surprise.

"You've told me what you were sent to do and what happened, but I don't care about that, you're my dad and sure you may not be all that alike to Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter but I still think you are the best. What you were to do is in my past but I know that you love me and mum and that what I care about dad, that you noticed what you did wrong so please, I'm leaving in an hour and I just want to spend it with my old man", he finished. I gulp and then I let a smirk cross my face.

"You calling me old?", he looks taken back for a moment and then his smile brightens his face and he starts to laugh.

"You are way older than me"

"Only three years"

He laughs and nods.

"I guess you're right then"

I give him a smug smile.

"Er…something has been bugging me", I tell him.

"What?"

If I said it it wouldn't seem like something Draco Malfoy might ask, but for the past few days it had been running across my mind.

"Er…am I a good dad? I mean… do I act like my father?", I ask.

I guess it wasn't so much that I wanted to know if I was a good dad or not but more like I didn't want to treat Scorpius like my father treated me, or pressure him.

"Er…no dad, your nothing like grandfather", as he says this he looks down to the floor and his face falls.

"Did you want me to be like him?", I ask a bit confused as why that had upset him.

"No no! It's just that Grandfather doesn't really…like, yeah like… who my friends are or the house I'm in"

A sudden burst of anger burst through my stomach and made it's way up to my head making it pound.

"What did he say?", I ask hoping Scorpius knew I meant to ask what he said when he found out.

"Oh, er… he said I was a… blood traitor and a disappointment to the, to the, Malfoy name", his voice was quiet, in a whisper, but I felt like he ha screamed it in my ear, it was making my head pound harder and my fist curl under the table.

"That…that… that bastard!", I wasn't use to insulting my father, my family wouldn't approve but for some reason, maybe because Scorpius was my son or because this was just way past what I could take from him, I screamed it out. I didn't care if he could have been standing in front of me or if someone else heard me.

"But dad…it's fine, I mean you told him off and yeah", Scorpius gulped significantly.

"Just told him off?!", I ask exasperatedly.

"No, er…we don't see him that much anymore, Gran adores being with us but it's grandfather that…", he sighs, "I guess since I was born he treated me kind of like a king, got me everything I wanted, but then I started Hogwarts, he sort I disowned me, Rose and Al helped me lots through that so… I don't mind I guess, I have you and mum and my friends. When Mrs. Weasley learned of it she was kind enough to invite us to birthdays and christmas. Everyone forgave you and yeah…"

I could feel a knot forming in my throat, the people I had made fun of so much, made fun of because of a grudge the person that disowned my son held, and now they were the ones who treated us correctly, treated Scorpius correctly, like family.

We let silence overcome us for a moment until Scorpius cuts through it.

"But on a happier note, you and mum are amazing, you take me to Quidditch games and mum always tries to keep you from spoiling me but you can see it in the laughter in her face that she loves that we get along so well", I smile at him, happy to know that he was having a good childhood.

"So…you don't mind being a Malfoy?", I ask, afraid that he was ashamed of his name.

"I love being a Malfoy"

The sincere smile on his face made me feel better.

Lily's POV

"Mum?", I ask.

"Yes Lils?", my mum asks as she sits with me in the common room.

"This is going to happen again isn't it?", my mum gives me a confused look.

"I mean if it happened now and I'm talking to you and you're only 15 then when you grow up and YOU have me then it's all gonna happen again only you are going to be older, but you won't remember, am I making sense?", I ask her creasing my eyebrows.

She smiles softly at me and nods.

"You know Lily you are very smart, I hadn't even thought if that", she tells me, I smile and shrug.

"Thank you"

I sigh and think of what would happen when we go home, it wouldn't be the same now, we met out teenage parents, that's not something a normal kid could say, not even in the wizarding world.

I was going to miss them, I have them with me but they are older, it isn't the same.

But I guess I understood why we had to go, dad still needed to get rid of Voldemort and we needed to get back. I smile at the thought of being back home in my room, the burrow, my house. I loved it here with my family complete but I still love where I live and I'm starting to miss it.

* * *

><p>Follow my next generation Instagram account…next_generation_facts.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: Final Goodbyes

Chapter 23: Final Goodbyes

I do not own Harry Potter.

James' POV

I look around and see my whole family. Everyone from Nick to Gramps. Everyone is saying goodbye though. Goodbye to themselves, or their younger parents or Aunts or Uncles or goodbye to the people they will never see again. I look toward Uncle George, he is clinging to younger uncle Fred, sobbing and muttering incomprehensible things. The rest of his siblings go over to him, crying and hugging him, saying goodbye. Teddy is hugging his parents, he hands them something that looks like a picture, tears are falling from their eyes as they say goodbye. Dad is with my namesake. They pull into a hug and Sirius starts talking to him.

Aunt Hermione is talking to Dobby until dad joins her. I go to my namesake.

"James", he smiles at me and I know he's thinking of my grandfather.

"You listen here James. You make me and your grandfather proud alright?", I nod.

"You remind me so much of him, he was just like you you know. He had the same mischievous look, the same eye color, same messy hair, same love for a girl that is his total opposite", I laugh at that, because a lot of people had told me and Alice that together we reminded them of James and Lily.

"Never give up on her alright? Your grandfather got the girl, your dad got the girl, it's in the Potter genes", I swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

"Come here", he pulls me into a hug and I feel a single tear drop onto my hair.

I break apart and he squeezes my arms, ginning me one last smirk before he goes to Al.

I head to Uncle Fred.

"Keep getting in trouble ok?"

"Will do Uncle Fred", I tell him

"And don't let Minnie forget me alright?"

"Ok", I tell him.

He pulls me into a hug.

"Mess with your Uncle Ron for me, and with your mum"

"We heard that!", I laugh, and he turns and gives mum and Uncle Ron a sheepish look.

"Sorry!", he calls back, then winks at me.

"James!", I turn to look at my younger parents and start walking to them.

"Bye mum, bye dad", I tell them. They smile at me.

"We'll see you soon James", Mum says.

"Come on everyone!", Aunt Hermione is holding the time turner and motioning for us to get behind her.

I see everyone giving their parents a last hug and we start walking to the other side of the room.

"Oh and dad!", he turns to look at me.

"Be sure to put mum in charge when your not able to, it'll work in your favor", he looks confused but nods.

Alice hugs her dad one last time and turns to me. She gives me a smile and takes my hand.

"You okay?", I ask her.

She nods.

"Perfect"

I grin at her as she leans to my side.

Once everyone is behind my godmother, my dad, gramps, gran, Dumbledore, Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy stand in a parallel line in front of us and point their wands at the crowd.

At the same time they all mutter the same spell.

"Obliviate"

Everyone in the room closes their eyes, and it seems like they are all asleep, but they are kind if knocked out for five minutes, enough for us to get out.

My dad faces Dumbledore, who is the only one that is awake from the past.

"Sir", he says.

"I know Harry"

"Thank you, for everything", my dad says, and shakes his hand.

"Thank you Harry, and don't let anything happen to your family, after all the people we love are the only things keeping the light on"

My dad nods.

He points his wand at the headmaster.

"Obliviate", he whispers and with that Dumbledore slowly falls to the ground and lands softly on the ground.

Aunt Hermione gives the time turner twenty two turns backward and then drops four pinches of louder on it. I feel my feet leave the ground and the last thing I see is the smiling faces of my family left behind.

* * *

><p>Aaaaannnnndddd done! I hope you guys liked this story! Thanks for sticking with it all the way!<p> 


End file.
